White Widow
by ooo Blue Rose ooo
Summary: "Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part." - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU, Rated M]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** White Widow  
**Chapter:** One  
**Author:** Blue Rose  
**Rating:** M (Hard R)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Summary:** "_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._" - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU]

**Warnings:** Adult Content  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue

**Author Notes:** Welp, here it is. My first try at a multi-chap fic. Please be gentle, and if you like please don't forget to review/comment/like. A very special thank you to my beta: MySoberThoughts

* * *

"_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._"

― Glenda Millard, A Small Free Kiss in the Dark

* * *

"_I need to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life and start figuring out the one I have._"

― Holly Black, The Darkest Part of the Forest

* * *

**White Widow**

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

** Chapter One**

* * *

"You may have to come down further, just a bit." The woman leaned forward to peer at the traffic crawling by; her free hand pinched her jacket tighter at the collar, to keep the chill out. There were a lot of people lingering around, each waiting to be picked up.

"_You still don't see me? I'm flashing my lights_."

"Ah! I see you now. I'm waving. Yeah-... Hey! Slow down!" The woman lowered the phone from her ear, ending the call to put it away in her jacket.

The grey metallic i8 pulled up to the curb near her, uncaring of the startled looks the purring engine caused while ignoring the honking shuttle bus it cut off moments before. The trunk popped open and Sakura wasted no time in hurling her two suitcases inside, shutting it tightly before darting to the passenger side. She barely had time to shut the door before she was dragged into squealing warmth.

"I am so fucking excited you are here! You have no idea. Aaaaaah!" Leaning back, the blonde driver pulled away from her to straighten in her seat. She put her phone in the mount, securing her seatbelt before pulling away from the sidewalk, merging with traffic.

Sakura smiled, letting the heated seats the luxury car offered, take away the chill that settled in her bones. The month of April brought with it rain and chilly breezes, spreading moisture across the city. None of that would damper her mood though. It felt good to be home after being away since after the holidays.

"We get to keep you for a few months this time, don't we?" Ino asked, pulling into traffic smoothly. Sakura watched as a few raindrops splashed against Ino's windshield, confirming the weather report she saw before boarding her plane a few hours ago. It looked like it was going to be a cold and wet night. That was fine with her… she had no immediate plans, other than eating some food and crashing in her nice, comfortable bed. Being on a flight for a few hours tended to take a lot out of her, no matter how frequent she flew. She glanced out the window, impatient to catch sight of the familiar city she missed.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a while. I was thinking of enrolling in a few summer courses in the meantime."

"What!? Does that mean you're back for good? You're going to go back to school full time?! Your mother must have flipped-"

"Wait, wait! I didn't say that! I just said I was thinking of signing up for a few classes... jeez."

The blonde visibly deflated, not very happy with the clarification. Gods, when was she going to come home _and stay_ home? She understood… to some extent… this need to get away. But Sakura had been on the run for long enough. Ino almost missed her exit and decided to pay a bit more attention to driving. She followed the signs to the parkway, eager to escape the late night airport gridlock.

"Are you going up to see your parents?"

"Sort of, my mom is going to meet me in town this weekend. Dad is in Europe till the end of summer."

"I just saw Aunt Mebuki; last week at my mom's house, when I went for a visit. They were discussing their New York Fashion Week trip."

Their mothers started a small jewelry company when the girls were in middle school. Using collected scraps of gold and silver that was melted down to create one-of-a-kind pieces, the business flourished. Soon the label became iconic, worn by celebrities and the general masses alike. It had made millions in revenue by the time the girls were in high school.

Sakura really got into photography around then, taking pictures for the website and advertisements; Ino and herself being the unofficial face of the company as they modeled most of the pieces. Their lifestyle changed from the comfortable middle class one they'd been accustomed too, but both families managed to remain fairly grounded. Just recently a mega fashion brand collaborated with them, and their designs sparkled down the runways of NYFW.

"I'm driving back up there in two weeks if you want to-"

"_No_… I'm good."

Gentle… but firm. It was meant as a way to end _that _particular topic of conversation. Ino was never one to back down so easily though.

"Sakura-"

"I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?" She turned and flashed a smile, rummaging through her pocket for her phone. Ino looked at her from the corner of her eye, allowing her to drop the touchy subject … for now. She cocked her head back, looking in her blind spot before switching lanes, heading downtown.

"…Sure. What do you want? Something quick?"

"Yeah… Oh! Can we go to Quick-Shack? I would kill for a burger and chocolate shake." Sakura checked her messages, making sure her phone was off _airplane mode_. "Do you know if Kiba is around? I meant to text him before take-off. Definitely need to link up with him."

Two missed calls from an unknown number? That was strange. ' _Hmmm_. '

"Sounds like _someone_ hasn't smoked in ages." Ino snickered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but did not disagree, lifting her head to look at her.

"The new Associate Director joined the last leg of the trip, when we traveled through Manila. A real asshole that makes it his mission to dictate off-hour activities… which includes 'indulging' during work nights, by the way." Sakura grumbled, sinking down in the seat with folded arms. "There was no way in _hell_ I was going to smoke around him. Not that I had any with me."

Ino snorted, hands steady on the wheel, navigating the slick roads with ease. She got over again before turning right, taking them further in town and closer to their destination. "But yeah, Kiba's here." She answered her original question. "Just saw him a few days ago." She kept an eye out for parking when they got close. "He's got a new puppy; courtesy of his mom."

"Oh yeah… his dog did pass away. Shit, I forgot that fast. I called him after you told me. He sounded fine, but I know he loved that mutt." She grabbed her purse from the back seat as Ino parked then turned the car off, utilizing the push to start/stop feature. Sakura slipped off her seatbelt and moved to open the door when her forearm was grasped, halting her movement. Her green eyes looked at her in askance, but Ino just grasped her hand, squeezing gently before meeting her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're home, Sakura."

She smiled in return, all cheeks and dimples and full of sincerity.

"I missed you too, Ino."

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

A muffled knock echoed through the foyer as Kiba shuffled his way towards the entrance. He knew exactly who it was, having already looked at the camera on his phone before buzzing them through, into the lobby downstairs. Tugging on the dark blue beanie covering his chocolate locks, he opened the door.

The guest on the other side smiled in greeting, but her attention was quickly snatched away. The little, white, ball of fluff (_that she quickly scooped up)_, was _**all**_she cared about.

She completely ignored him in favor of his new pet.

The cooing and baby talk would normally make him gag, but he held back from saying something rude and allowed her to get it all out. The little bastard _was cute_, he would give her that. The corners of his eyes crinkled as the pup whimpered and barked back, his tongue whipping through the air as he tried to lick her face, but she only allowed him her chin, snuggling him closer.

"I could just eat you up, why are you so fucking _adorable_?!" Sakura spoke to the puppy in her arms. She finally looked up, shooting him a sad smile. "I'm sorry… about Kuromaru."

He just rolled his eyes and shrugged, turning to lead her through the dark apartment. The dimmed, recess lighting and fireplace provided enough light to follow him, though she had been here enough times to know the layout. She was use to his darkness, something about 'low lighting activating your circadian' or whatever. He always did prefer dark spaces since she'd known him.

"When did you get back to D.C.?" Kiba asked.

"Flight landed last night. Ino came and picked me up. I'm still kind of jet-lagged, so this will be _right_ on time."

She folded her leg beneath her, arranging her dress before accepting the beer he brought. He turned and retreated towards the back of the apartment. She took a few generous sips as he returned, making his way over to sit beside her. He sat a dark chest on the table and she peeked inside, watching as he began to sort through his stash.

"I got this new shit in, called 'Wedding Crasher', but most of it is spoken for. I can give you a few grams of that, and mix and match the rest. You know, how you normally like." He took out the digital scale and zips, going to work. Sakura enjoyed another taste of the chilled beverage, licking the dew left on her top lip.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said absent minded, watching Akamaru ran past carrying his ball, skirting around the couch to his little doggie bed in the corner.

Settling back into the cushions, she took in the ambiance around the apartment. She noticed the brand new candles on the dinner table first. Standing tall and untouched, the wicks still a bright white with a fine coating of wax. They complimented a freshly laid dish set and wine glasses. More candles were neatly arranged around the fireplace, while two thick, scented ones burned behind the chest he was working out of. The hazelnut scent drifting past her nose was divine. The place was spotless even by his normal clean standards… and the music humming through the built-in Bluetooth speakers around the living space gave her all the hints she needed.

He certainly did not do all of this for her, she was sure. He said so himself, earlier when they spoke, that he had plans after six o'clock. So that must mean…

"Are you expecting company over later?" She suddenly asked before sitting her beer down, her green eyes darting to his face. And by company, she meant date. She was positive he understood the meaning. Kiba didn't look at her, but even with the low lighting, she could see the faint splash of color spreading across his cheeks, doing him in before he had a chance to fib. But what _really gave him away _was him, pausing in his task to swipe up her beer bottle and put it on a nearby coaster. Her eyes widened at the gesture.

"You are!" He winced and continued working, not looking her way. "What's her name? Is she pretty? She must be pretty. Do we get to meet her?"

"I don't know," He breathed, lips twitching in amusement. "-going be around when I do?"

"Buuuuuuuuurn..." Her nose crinkled as she complained. He smirked as he finished gathering serval bags into a black mesh one, zipping it up and handing it to her.

"There are a few extra grams for Ino's flighty ass since we never know if she's smoking."

Yeah, leave it to Ino to proclaim; completely out the blue mind you, a 'new journey into clean living' and 'I'm going to do away with all nasty habits' (_usually to impress the new, flavor of the week she's dating_). This only lasted until she got bored and would soon have no problem in randomly sparking up one.

Kiba's phone went off; a short melody that had him reaching in his pocket, fingers unlocking the device and moving across the screen while he continued. "And there are a few samples in, from Cali; I thought you'd like to try."

"Oooooh, freebies! I'll pass on cookies, if you put some in there, though." She made a face, sticking her tongue out. "You have _the best_ weed, but your edibles taste like-", a pound at the door had both turning their heads. She perked up, attention drawn across the room.

"Is that her?" Sakura asked, eyes darting between him and the door. He raised an eyebrow at her, slowly shaking his head as he tried to hide his amusement. She didn't believe him and hopped up. "Can I answer it?!" Why was she so excited? Before he could say another word she moved swiftly… and swung the door open with a flourish, anxious to meet this new, pretty young hottie in Kiba's life. As her bangs settled from the abrupt wind displacement, she peaked through, to notice quite a few things at once.

This was_** not**_ the date Kiba was expecting for a romantic evening tonight.

That did not make her assumptions about 'pretty young hottie' any less true, however. Although… _young _was a bit of a stretch.

But... _God damn was he__** hot**_...

"S-... Sasuke?"

Yeah, he really was standing there in front of her, in all of his tall glory, wasn't he? Obsidian eyes that were once focused on the two duffle bags he grasped in his hands, quickly lifted at the sound of her voice. Surprise stretched across his features, the look so unguarded and innocent like, it caused a hitch in her breath... her heart started to flutter with increased beats as they took one another in. Her eyes flickered up and down…

Took in the curve of his jaw…

Quickly darting to the hoodie stretched across his chest beneath the open jacket…

His weight shifted from one foot to the other, her eyes shooting back up… hopefully quick enough to be missed. It would do her no favors to be caught gawking. It eased her somewhat, to see he was doing the same. But not… exactly with her approach.

No…

Not him… he…

_**He took his time**_…

At least… it felt that way, as his eyes took her in from head to toe. That dark… penetrating gaze seemed to be everywhere at once; taking his sweet time in sizing her up... settling on the naked strip of flesh the tall combat boots and dress didn't cover. She instantly regretted_** and**_praised her fashion choice as the heat in that gaze almost became a tangible thing.

At least... now that she thought about it… she_ hoped_ it was her thighs that caught his attention, and where his eyes were currently lingering. She made some sort of weird noise in the back of her throat that broke whatever spell the two of them had been under, and she just _knew_ crimson was dusting her cheekbones right now.

Sasuke took in a breath, fingers closing tightly around the straps in his hands. He cocked his head, finally meeting her eyes once again. At that moment, it was hard to look away. His mouth parted, and her eyes immediately glanced to those soft, looking lips.

The moment was not meant to last.

A small yip alerted them to the excited pups' presence, near their feet. Akamaru was eager to greet the new guest that arrived.

"Yo." Kiba called from somewhere inside the apartment. Sasuke looked past her shoulder, before meeting her eyes, once again. She released an unsteady breath, and that shook him free of the spell that wove its way around them both. With a small grunt Sasuke stepped forward, causing her to scramble back, and out of the way… least she get run over by the hundred seventy plus male. She pressed against the door as he moved passed her, his jacket still carrying the chill from outside.

"You're late," Kiba said with no real heat, moving so Sasuke could go around him. Sasuke only mumbled something under his breath as he passed him, slipping down the hall towards the bedrooms. Kiba gave a dismissive wave of his hand and made his way back towards Sakura, who was tapping rapidly on her phone. She looked up just as his own phone chirped in answer… the familiar app tone alerting him of the completed transaction before she even opened her mouth to explain.

"I just transferred the money." She confirmed, raising her phone in his direction, her smile not reaching her eyes. "It should cover all that I owe from last time too." She grabbed her jacket, slipping it over her sweater dress and grabbing her purse and keys from the table. "I'd love to stay, but I know you're expecting company and all. Good luck tonight, we'll catch up soon, yeah?" She slowly backed away, tugging her dress hem as she waved. The door closed firmly behind her… Akamaru barking his goodbye, even though he wasn't ready for her to go. Kiba was a little taken aback with her swift departure, but didn't dwell on the reasons why.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

Sasuke let the bags drop to the carpet, the muffled thump cut through the silence in the room as they landed on the floor. He just needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He did not like to be caught unawares like that. Damnit… his heart was_ just_ starting to calm to its normal, resting rate. Her face was definitely not one he was expecting to see. And Kiba, the bastard… he could have given _some_ warning. But… then again, why would he? How was he to know that her being here, with him, at the same time… would _**be**_ an issue?

Wait…

Was it an issue?

Sasuke scoffed and straightened. No… there wasn't a problem. He was perfectly fine. With whatever _this _was…

' _Which was __**absolutely nothing**__, by the way. '_ he thought.

At least, he presumed it was nothing…

He sucked his teeth.

' _Stop thinking. '_ he said to himself. Why was he getting so twisted and bent out of shape? He's fine….

Everything is fine.

' _So stop cowering in here like some child, and go out there. '_ he chastised himself. Sasuke made his way back out to the living room. His eyes darted around, but he didn't spot the little, pink-haired minx anywhere.

"Sakura booked… 'think she was in a rush or something." Kiba supplied without being asked, explaining her disappearance. He didn't seem concerned, which meant he probably hadn't a clue as to what was going on between them. ' _Good _', he thought, rolling his shoulder. His arm tingled briefly from an old sports injury, the damp weather not helping.

"I wasn't interrupting anything… was I?"

Sasuke thought the question wouldn't garner too much attention. It was just a simple inquiry, right? Nothing too out the ordinary. But he was Sasuke Uchiha. He did not ask useless questions or bother with small talk, for the most part. Those around him knew that, as well. This was why Sasuke's sudden… _curiosity_, with a certain woman, piqued Kiba's interest.

"No… she was just getting a re-up. Nothing new. _Why_?"

"No reason… just haven't seen her around." He could still play it off… he wasn't _**that **_obvious.

Kiba stopped, pausing in lighting the joint dangling from his lips. He blinked once… then twice, before opening his mouth.

"_Holy shit_..." Kiba breathed.

' _Fuck. '_ A frown tightened Sasuke's mouth and he knew he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going.

"You like her... don't you?" Didn't he have somewhere to be? He was sure there were more important things he should be doing right now, then answering questions he wasn't sure he even _knew _the answers to. **"**_**Holy shit… it's true. You two did hook up!"**_

"Can you_ shut up_?" Was there anything else they could be talking about right now? Besides, _how the fuck did he even figure it out_?

Kiba passed him to put up his stash in the room; the one he brought out for Sakura, and the new bundles of inventory Sasuke just dropped off. Locking the safe he went to the kitchen to offer Sasuke a beer, whom polity refused with a shake of his head. "I already told you I was seeing someone." He answered his original question, putting any suspicion regarding him and Sakura hooking up to rest.

"You never said who." His brows drew together. Now he was starting to feel a bit foolish.

"I think if I bagged Sakura, you would know about it. As far back as we go and have known each other..." He trailed off. "If it _were_ to happen… it would have _happened _by now. I don't think I'd be able to keep something like that to myself." Kiba chuckled, cleaning off the table. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful, just a matter of fact. And it _was_ true enough, wasn't it? Kiba normally was not the type to brag… but the gods themselves would not be able to stop the smug, shit-eating grin he would have sported on his face for quite a while, after, if he had. She was a beautiful girl that anyone would proudly claim. He was never one to truly kiss and tell but that was a secret he would inevitably share.

' _I could keep it to myself '_, Sasuke replied in his thoughts. He _had_, for the most part. Maybe that's what had him on edge for a moment. It seemed not too many people knew what happened between them, among their mutual acquaintances. At least… that's what he thought until Kiba opened his mouth.

Wanting to drop the topic entirely, he shifted focus to why he was here in the first place and nodded towards the back. "That's the last we have till next weekend, just a heads up." He said, referring to the packs he'd just dropped off. Kiba grunted, indicating he heard him as he went about cleaning the living room table. Pausing, Sasuke took a moment to look around, his gaze sweeping the loft.

"Are you expecting company?" Sasuke asked, with a furrowed brow. Kiba stiffened, clutching the multipurpose cleaner in his hand, just a_ bit_ too tightly.

"…_Good-__**Bye**_, Sasuke."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** White Widow  
**Chapter:** Two  
**Author:** Blue Rose  
**Rating:** M (Hard R)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Summary:** "_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._" - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU]

**Warnings:** Adult Content  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue

**Author Notes:** If you like please don't forget to review/comment/like. A very special thank you to my amazing beta: MySoberThoughts

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･

_He looked down between them and decided… it was one of the most foolish things he ever did in his entire life. The air rushed past his lips and his whole body strained for some measure of control, but watching himself as he took her was stripping any discipline he possessed. He wanted to savor this conquest, as barbaric as it sounded. It truly was the only word his muddled brain could come up with, to describe how it felt… to be able to get this close to someone like her, to have been deemed worthy enough to allow him into her bed, inside of her…_

_The groan he released did not cover the sound of them joining, his hips pulling away and... Gods... he could see how she covered him. The neighboring apartments and full moon cast the room in shadows, but through the dim light, he sees __**everything**__._

_Her essence on his length as he began to move quicker…_

_The beautiful arch of her back…_

_The thick, wild mane that almost glowed peach against the sheets…_

_It became easier as they went along, moving together so fluently they could have been mistaken for long-time lovers; companions that had spent countless nights together, getting to know every dip and curve… every hidden crevice._

_His patience in the beginning with her … taking his sweet time… allowing her to adjust and succumb to the pleasure that raced down to her toes, was paying off. She moaned beneath him, her body moving with a hypnotic, feline grace as she followed his lead. She yielded to him, offering herself…_

…_if he promised to keep taking care of her, like his sinful eyes had sworn to her that they would… she would give him anything he wanted at all… all night, for as long as he demanded it. The unspoken way his body communicated with her, all the ways he could make her feel… and all the things he could do, if only she would __**let him**__._

_He was trying to fulfill that promise now. Shifting his hold, he moved at a faster pace, eager to show her all the ways he could make her sing for him. She was mistaken if she thought the little mews coming from her full lips would placate him for long. _

_Hands grasping, slipping across soft skin as she all but purred, green eyes finally meeting his own over her shoulder… looking at him in a way that had him aching… straining… just for her, and his lips pulled back, mouth opening to tell her just how __**fucking good**__ she was being to him right now and he-_

･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･

He awoke as his throat closed, cutting off the groan that was rising from his heaving chest. Sweat cooled on his forehead and pecs, the tank top sticking to his skin as he kicked the blankets off with a huff. His pulsing erection throbbed against his lower belly and he shut his eyes once more. He didn't have to check the time to know it was still very early. It was still dark out, but in a few minutes the predawn, morning sky would give way to streaks of blues and greys. His heart was still beating fast, as his mind scrambled to retain the images from the dream.

' _Not just a dream though… was it?_ ', he thought.

Sasuke frowned, not liking the interruption from sleep the dream had caused… especially regarding that. Fuck, he was way too old for this shit… hardly an adolescent. He supposed it made sense though. It's not like these thoughts were just randomly populating. She was back, it seemed. And seeing her, standing there… no matter how fleeting, was bound to stir up memories of their last encounter together before she disappeared.

Damn, she looked good... really good. Standing there, tall boots hugging the edge of her thighs … looking so beautiful… with those legs that went on for days, and every inch of exposed skin sent heat racing through his veins. He sighed, running his hand across his face before running blunt nails across his scalp in frustration.

' _Doesn't mean I have to like it._ '

Accepting that he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon; he sat up, swinging his legs so his feet touched the floor… running a hand through his midnight locks again, body still humming. His only options were to either go for a run… or take a cold shower. His eyes flickered down, taking stock of his calming length, beneath his sleepwear and decided… some air would do him good.

By the time he rounded the corner at the end of his block, the playlist he selected on his phone was two songs in… and he had faith that, the repetitive pounding of his feet on the pavement would drive out any lingering thoughts of a girl that made it clear she did not want to be thought of, or chased.

At least for now…

There would be some time, coming soon he was sure… that would allow them to settle up, and actually, talk. And this time, she wouldn't go running off to some random airport gate to board a plane, before then… he'd make sure of it.

He was not someone to be ignored, as she'd soon come to know… even if she learned that lesson the hard way.

Sakura Haruno now had his full attention.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ B R✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

"Oh, I wish you'd visited the Manila Ocean Park while you were there. I'm telling you, it is absolutely amazing. Your father took me there a few years back." Mebuki said as all three ladies made their way outside. They had just all but gorged themselves on French Toast and mimosas, chatting half the morning away in the little café.

The older Haruno fussed over her daughter constantly, not missing a moment to inquire about her health… as well as her dating life. Only her mother could squeeze in talks about home cooked meals and husbands randomly, despite the topic of conversation. She tried to brush her off like normal, insisting that her job left little to no time for finding dates lately… or whipping together three-course meals every night.

"It's not like I'm going on a girl's trip. I don't go there to visit museums and beaches. I'm working."

"I know, I know. That doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself. Your health is important, you know that. I swear, if I didn't know for a fact you can cook more than microwavable meals, you'd put me in an early grave. I worry about you Sakura." She cupped her daughter's soft cheek, frowning in concern.

She really was proud of the work her daughter was doing with a small humanitarian group, the small organization was a branch of _Doctors Without Borders_. That did not take away the uneasiness she felt whenever her only child went abroad; sometimes to war-torn nations to lend aid, spreading health awareness and overall helping and doing good. Her concerns were only put to rest when, and _**ONLY**_ when she heard her daughter's voice over the phone during a scheduled check-in, or… more importantly; when she was back in her home town… close enough to touch and hug and smoother with affection.

Sakura smiled, reaching up to cradle the warm hand still pressed against her face.

"Momma…" She gave her hand a squeeze before lowering both of them. "I'm fine… really. I eat, and not just junk food and grease. I promise."

"She has been eating salads and lots of lean protein since she's been home this time, Scouts Honor." Ino pipped up from behind them, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes. Sakura turned back to her mother.

"See?"

"Neither of you were girl scouts. We couldn't even get you two to join the Brownies because of the uniform color, remember? It wasn't 'in season' at the time." She deadpanned. Ino just cracked a smile at the memory.

Mebuki turned and swept Sakura up in a hug, squeezing just a bit too tight… but it warmed her heart, because it reminded her of the giant hugs her Dad still gave out, and she returned the tenderness eagerly. "I miss you so much. You really need to come home more often." She pulled back, catching her eyes before she could look away.

"And not just to your apartment, in the city… but _home_. You need to make more of an effort Sakura. Thanksgiving was the last time you set foot there, wasn't it? Such a long time ago. I know it's been difficult, and I completely understand-"

"Momma-"

"_I mean it_." There was a sharpness that entered her voice and had her back straightening. Her mother was not one to repeat herself, and when she did… you'd had better shut up and listen. That all, too familiar tone was hard wired in her brain, and even adulthood could not erase it. It was the language between a parent and child, and Sakura buttoned up immediately. "I know your father will be away for a while on business, but I'm still there. Your _**home**_, is still there, and you'd best make your way there to come see us… and sometime soon."

Green eyes were intently focused on her, and Sakura just knew; if they'd been somewhere more secluded, then standing on the sidewalk in DuPont Circle… they would indeed be having _**whatever**_ discussion Mebuki felt was long overdue. Thank goodness for old school parents, who thought heavy conversations were best done privately.

Cracking a smile, and in an attempt to reset the mood; Mebuki changed the subject to Sakura's dating life.

"Hmmm, maybe you could bring that Managing Director home next time, for dinner. What was his name?" They walked her to her car, but Sakura stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a muscle in her jaw twitched.

"…Dr. Dan? My boss?" She _could not_ be serious.

"What a nice young man he is." Mebuki sang as she fished out her car keys.

"…He's my boss." Sakura deadpanned.

"You two could be discrete. Is such a thing, against company policy or guidelines?"

"_Ew_." Ino muttered, deciding to sit this one out. Sakura needed to fight her own battles.

"He's my mentor's _fiancé_, Momma", Sakura shook her head. Mebuki unlocked her car doors when they arrived to her parking spot, chuckling while pulling both girls close.

"It was just a thought. Anyways…I'll see you girls soon. I have a few stops to make in Georgetown before heading back. Sakura, you make sure to call me tonight, hmm? Love you girls!" One last departing kiss on the cheek and she was off, the little two-door coupe pulled away into traffic, leaving the duo standing there, a slight breeze brushing past them.

Ino turned to Sakura while pushing a few golden strains behind her ear. "Want to grab a drink?" Sakura's eyes widened, checking the time on her phone… confirming her suspicions.

"It's not even noon yet." She conveniently left out the fact that they just downed a few glasses of orange juice and champagne not too long ago.

"Ugh, whatever. Coffee then." She relinquished, leading her across the street to cut through the park, to grab a cup. She wasn't ready to part ways and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her best friend. "So… anything new? Other than 'Sexy Dan the Man', are there… any other guys I should know about?"

"You are horrible at being subtle; you do know that… right?"

"Then don't make me continue on with this charade and finally give me the 'deets I've been dying to get, for _well over_ four months. And _please_, **don't** spare the horrid details. Because you owe me Hurano!" Did she even take a moment to breathe during all of that?

They took a seat in the outdoor patio area, enjoying the slightly warmer, spring weather the weekend ushered in. It was pretty nice out, with the sun making an appearance here and there despite the overcast. That didn't stop her expression from closing up, not quite sure how she wanted to approach the subject. It was at that moment she realized, she never really allowed herself to think about it. As crazy as it sounded, she was successful with her intentions of distraction over the last few months, and had not dwelled on the unknowns she'd left behind.

"There's not much to say. It was just a hook-up. Nothing special."

"_Nothing special_?" Ino echoed, after giving their coffee orders to the petite waitress.

"It was either _So-God-Awful_ that you needed to run away, almost _halfway _across the world to escape the disappointment, **OR**-"

Her eyes lit up, gleaming with realization.

"It was good. **Really good**. And maybe… that scared you? I know you… and I have a funny feeling this was something loooooooong in the making you sneaky, sneaky girl. So what happened? You tried to ignore-", her hand waved in the air in Sakura's general direction, "-_whatever_ has been building for a while… then… what? It all came to a head one crazy night of hormones?"

"_And morning_." She had no idea she spoke out loud until Ino gasped, recognition dawning across her pretty features.

"_**You whore**_!"

_Aaaaaaaaand_ thank goodness that; despite it being a wonderfulSaturday morning, the coffee shop was not packed, and no one was sitting close enough to clearly hear the outburst. Sakura still sunk down further in her seat and wished she was wearing one of the fitted caps hanging in her closet; she could at least, have pulled it low over her head and pretend to disappear for a while.

Two steaming cups were placed in front of them both, and the waitress tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. She heard enough, to not meet Sakura's eyes, and said to let her know if they needed anything else. "Yes… please, _be louder_. I don't think they quite heard you in the back." She scolded when they were left alone. Ino waved her hand dismissively, blowing the hot liquid in her cup. Manicured nails tapped the porcelain rhythmically.

"Why had I not seen it? I got zero vibes from either of you, even leading up to it. I saw you over Thanksgiving break and you didn't say a word. I can't believe you tried to keep this from me." Ah, there it was… the bit of hurt finally peeking through. Sakura's gaze softened.

"This wasn't an ongoing thing, it only happened on New Years. I mean, I always thought he was kind of hot, but I never thought to act on anything. I mean, sure we've all been around each other but that was it, really. He was just one of Kiba's 'work friends'. You know that." There was no secret love affair that carried on for months, right under everyone's noses. It was much simpler than that.

"It wasn't…planned." She continued, her hand reaching up to graze the industrial piercing in her ear, a nervous habit. "I was just confused, after. I was still trying to figure some stuff out, and didn't want to make a bigger deal out of what happened, than it already was. Last year, everytime I saw him… I don't know. I just began to pay a little more attention to him then I should have. I don't think he knew, though. At least, I don't think he did. I just kept teasing myself with the thought, but never acted until…"

A sharp gleam entered her ocean colored eyes. "He didn't blow you off, did he? After… I mean."

"No! No… nothing like that. I promise." The killing intent bled away from the blonde's aura, but Sakura tried to put her completely at ease. "I'm serious. I mean, he had to leave after… and it was kind of awkward…-"

"Awkward enough for you; to hop on a plane, twenty-four hours later? To the Philippines?"

"That's not fair. That trip was planned and booked, even before I came home the first time, on Thanksgiving. We made it to France before turning around because of the delay. I figured I'd come home for a bit, while waiting. It's the only reason why I was in the city at all, remember? It just so happen we got word the very next day, after… you know…" She cupped her hands around the hot mug, the warmth seeping into her chilled digits. "When the embassy cleared us, we had to go."

Trailing a fingernail around the rim of her expresso, Ino bit her lip. She sighed, before leaning in.

"He asked about you."

"W-…What?"

Another sigh… before-

"I guess this was a few days after? He came with Kiba to a party. I don't know him that well, but I knew something was up. He _never_ asked about you before then… so why start now? _You_ dodging my texts and calls all but confirmed it for me. I _knew _something was up." Ino smiled. "I let it slip to Kiba, but he was utterly clueless."

Sakura rested her chin on her fist, elbow propped on the table in a way that would have Mebuki scolding her for lack of manners.

"Tall, rude bastard wouldn't squeal, either. _'Mind your business, Yamanaka'_, he said. Hah! As if! _He_ should have minded _**his **_business... kept his _ankle-spanker_ in his pants, and away from my poor, little, naïve friend." She huffed. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. She wasn't sure what she was about to say, but Ino cut her off. "So you iced him out after, huh? Is that it? That's what happened?"

Sakura shifted in her seat, lashes fluttering as she blinked, picking at the crisp white table cloth.

"He did try to call… sent texts too. I just…" She nibbled on her bottom lip. "It's just that… this was the first time I'd been with anyone since…you know… '_**him**_'. And not just making out, but like… _all the way_."

Her eyes glinted briefly.

"I don't know… I just let it all get to my head, you know? Making a big deal out of nothing… over thinking everything… getting worked up and-"

She was going to give herself a headache if she kept this up. The more she said out loud, the crazier she thought she sounded. Especially now, when she was forced to face the hidden, deeper issues… things she'd dropped and left in her past.

"Look… we're friends. I love you… so much, you know that. You can tell me anything, and even though it might come off that way… I'm not judging, ok?" A brief pause had her meeting her gaze. "I just don't want you to get in the habit of running, every time something happens. Sometimes, you have to stay and deal with it. And I also don't want you to keep things in."

Sakura winced, immediately on the defensive.

"…That's not fair."

"No… maybe it's not. But it doesn't make it any less true."

"One has nothing to do with the other." She knew where this was going, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You rarely go home…" Ah, and there it was.

"And that makes me a bad person?" Sakura countered, heart rate starting to elevate.

"No-"

"You know why…"

"I know-".

"_You fucking know why_." She whispered. The unshed tears began to burn, and she blinked rapidly. She tried to take a breath, the air getting caught in her throat and she tried to calm down.

She was quite surprised to find herself so upset… so quickly.

Gods, does that make her such a bad person? Does that make her such a bad person because she didn't want to go home that often… only to be reminded of-

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" The waitress returned, refreshing their water glasses.

"The check please, thanks." Ino replied, reaching under the table to grasp Sakura's knee. The pinkette grabbed her napkin, discreetly wiping the corner of her eyes. When they were left alone once again, Ino gave her a small smile. "I didn't mean to upset you. You know I want to see you happy. That's all… I promise. It just worries me sometimes that you keep a lot bottled in. I don't ever want you to think that you can't come to me."

Gathering her composure, she nodded. She knew Ino was coming from a good place, knew what type of person she was, and where her intentions lie. She returned her smile, letting her know that all was forgiven, even if they agreed to disagree for now.

"So…" The corners of her mouth turned up, the lopsided grin giving her away before she could continue.

"How was it? I hope he knew what he was doing with that thing, and wasn't just mindlessly shoving away."

Sakura almost choked on the still heated coffee, glaring at her around a cough, her throat unconstricting. "Should I even ask how you would know something like that?"

Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Grey sweatpants; last October. You know I don't miss a thing." She winked, as if that explained anything. "Now, back on topic. Was it good? It must have been good for him, to have come to _me_, asking about _you_. That's my girl. Been off the pony for a while, but _**saddled up**_ like a pro!"

Maybe… just maybe, getting up and leaving the table was the best option. It would surely spare any more embarrassment than she already felt.

The waitress returned with Sakura's credit card and receipt, while Ino excused herself to take a trip to the ladies room. Sakura's phone vibrated, and she swiped right to unlock and answer the device without looking, signing her name on the slip of paper in front of her.

"Hello?"

"…Hello?" Sakura tried again, only hearing a faint melody in the background, before the call ended. Looking at the screen, she didn't have long to dwell on the call before Ino made her return to stand next to the table, one hip poked out to the side as she tapped away on her own phone.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Sakura stood as well, the call from the unlisted number quickly fading from memory. Her eyes lowered in thought. "Not sure… I don't think I had anything planned. Why?"

"Ten-Ten is in town this weekend. We are so going out tonight." She was already leading the way down the street, to where they parked. Even in sneakers, Sakura was hard pressed to keep up… increasing her pace, calling out for her to wait up.

"I'm going to call Chino; see if she can fit us in for blowouts, right now."

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ B R✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

His body felt strangely cold; despite the fact heat was drifting across him, from the fireplace. There was this persistent, ringing in his ear and he couldn't tell if the noise really was loud… or it was just something he was focused acutely on, instead of the pain.

' _Fuck_. '

It really hurt to breathe. It felt more like a chore, than a life necessity. A thump could be heard somewhere in the home, but he didn't trust himself to accurately locate where it was coming from. He could gauge that he was tired as hell, and wondered just how long his eyes were previously closed before he opened them (barely)… just a few moments ago. His phone flickered to life, making him squint at the cracked screen. Bloody fingers reached out across the wooden floor, moving slowly… barely able to manage a grip on the device to pull it closer.

_**Message:**_

"Dear Valued Customer, it has come to our attention-"

His eyes blurred again, and he blinked hard, twice.

_**Message:**_

"-ause of this, we have reversed the following transaction-"

Dark eyes skimmed the text. His thumb pressing a box on the screen.

_**Message:**_

"Confirm Transaction Reversal?"

A new payee was chosen; one from recent history near the top of the list, and the selection was quickly made. He accepted the changes, his breath beginning to rattle in his lungs. His fingers scrolled across the screen, trying to press the correct characters. The emoji options came into view; an array of colorful option to choose from. They weren't needed however, and his fumbling fingers tried to get the device to switch back to the qwerty keyboard layout.

He was unsuccessful, and finally choose one as his eyes began to feel heavy.

_**Message:**_

"-re about to transfer all available funds. Are you sure?"

The green button was pressed.

_**Message:**_

"Transaction Complete"

His fingers begin to cramp, trying to hold his hand steady before he gave in. He let the device go, landing face down on the cracked screen just as he heard muffled footsteps approaching. His chest tightened as he let out a wet cough; his eyes closing for what he thought would only be a moment. He just needed to rest, just for a minute, and he would feel better… he was sure. The room stopped spinning just before darkness claimed him again.

END CHAPTER

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

Let me know your thoughts? I cuddle with reviews :). Until next time peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** White Widow  
**Chapter:** Three  
**Author:** Blue Rose  
**Rating:** M (Hard R)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Summary:** "_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._" - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU]

**Warnings:** Adult Content  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue

**Author Notes:** If you like please don't forget to review/comment/like. Kudo's to my amazing beta: MySoberThoughts

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The front windows of the SUV were rolled down slightly, letting in a cool breeze. Parked on a quiet street, it sat next to a large maple tree that provided a protective shade from the bright sun. The glass was tinted, partially concealing the driver as his head leaned back against the headrest. A finger ideally tapped the steering wheel while dark eyes peered down the street, watching passing cars and pedestrians alike.

The area was pretty calm during this time of day. Nothing looked out of the ordinary… at least, not to the untrained eye. His eyes were focused on his target when his phone started to vibrate, immediately turning his attention away. Pale fingers reached out, retrieving it from the dashboard mount. His steady gaze shifted over the words, reading the incoming message notification before opening it.

_**Message:**_

_"Hey, are you in the city? And before you yell at me; yes. I asked 'scruff lord' first."_

Sasuke frowned, a stray lock falling to his brow as he wrote back. Had she heard from him? He straightened in his seat, ignoring the small bark from beside him as his phone vibrated in his hand. His eyes read the reply.

_**Message:**_

_"Nope."_

Making an impatient noise, his finger swiped across the screen. Bringing the device to his ear, he listened as it rang once, before a breathily voice picked up.

_"Oh!? A phone call? Now this is a special occasion… to what do I owe the honor?"_ Ino sassed into his ear, in lieu of a proper greeting.

"You really haven't heard from him? Calls or texts?" Sasuke ignored her teasing.

_"No, not for a while actually..."_

He continued to listen as he leaned back against the headrest, glancing down the street to Kiba's duplex. His eyes scrutinized the dark sedan parked near the entrance, a few houses away. Sasuke had the perfect view from where he sat just around the corner, near the intersection. He was fairly confident he had not been spotted by its driver.

_"-Well, he never responded so I'm reaching out to you. I just need some bud, and another friend of mines wants vike. I have cash, because the DollarApp phone thingy isn't working right now. Kiba's not picking up so-…"_

"Yeah, whatever… just let me know how much-" A flash of pink from the corner of his eye had him turning his head, to look out the window. Dark eyes narrowing below furrowed brows as he saw-

"…Sakura?"

_"Huh? What was that?"_

His gazed volleyed back and forth between the pink haired woman standing across the street, waiting for the cross signal to turn; to the sedan parked further down the block, sitting near the duplex.

A few seconds passed before he perked up, moving into action.

He had just enough time to roll up the windows before making a grab for his keys in the console.

"-Gotta go." He ended the call abruptly, opening the truck's heavy door.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

Sakura ideally played with the lightweight scarf around her neck, a pale shade of green that brought out her eyes. The digits trailed to her pocket, running them across the cold metal of the keys resting inside before she pulled her hand out, zipping the pocket for safe keeping.

She welcomed the brief distraction the visit would provide from the work she was putting off. Her last few days were spent packing, preparing for her upcoming move. Going through drawers and other spaces turned up a lot of lost or forgotten things at her place.

She had been meaning to return the found items to Kiba, for quite some time now. A few calls and texts were sent, but there was no reply… just radio silence. She wasn't too concerned about it; there were many times in the past where he went missing for a few days, or even weeks. It didn't happen often, but she was still a bit miffed with the non-responses.

Alas, here she was… dropping by un-announced to come bug her sometimes-reclusive friend. She definitely could use the break. Her quest for a distraction manifested however, in the literal sense when she collided unexpectedly with someone.

"Whoa! Excuse me-"

She had just crossed the street; one heeled bootie just making it up on the curb, before the sudden impact. It wasn't hard enough for her to lose her footing, but it did catch her by surprise. She looked up mid-apology, only to be swept up in a hypnotic swirl of ink.

"Wh-…Sasuke?"

He only deposited a squirming Akamaru in her arms before taking her elbow, directing her to the left. They walked in the opposite direction of their friend's apartment, moving briskly down the sidewalk. She stumbled briefly, quickening her steps so she could match his longer stride. She could feel the warmth of his hand, even beneath the layers of clothing.

"Keep walking."

That was the only directive given for a time, until they were a block or so away. She finally turned, sitting down the puppy. Akamaru bounced around their feet, but she ignored him in favor of his human counterpart. Looking up in bemusement, she waited for an explanation.

"Have you spoken to Kiba?" Sasuke asked, fingers brushing the nylon leash wrapped around his wrist.

She shook her head, soft swept bangs framing her face as he peered down at her.

"No. I've been looking for him, though." She blinked up at him, eyes squinting in contemplation. "Why? What's going on?"

His strange behavior was setting her on edge.

Sasuke shifted, eyes darting up as a jogger ran past. Akamaru gave a brief chase after the unsuspecting runner, but the leash pulled, making him give up.

"He's been gone, and…" Sasuke started, meeting her eyes once again. When there was another pause, she began to realize that getting direct answers from this man was akin to pulling teeth.

He clearly wanted to say more, but hesitated. She made an effort to remove any impatience from her tone as she prodded gently, _"…-And?"_

"…And now, there's a car staking out the place."

She frowned, glancing behind him down the street. "Police?" she whispered.

"Not sure yet." He turned to look in the same direction, before turning to meet her eyes.

"Don't go near there. I don't want whoever has eyes on the place, to see you hanging around."

Sakura's brows drew together in a frown, perturbed at what this could all mean.

He just continued on, voice still carrying as he turned to leave.

"I'll meet up with you and Ino, later. We'll talk more, then."

With that, Sasuke walked back towards the direction they came… Akamaru trailing along behind him.

She blinked, belatedly realizing she never asked him why he had Kiba's dog in the first place.

_Just what the hell was going on?_

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

The office's decor housed some very unique pieces of antique furniture. They were placed strategically around the spacious area, mixing abnormally well among the otherwise, modern layout. A hand carved, large oak desk the man currently sat behind, was one of them.

Eyes skimmed the documents placed in front of him hours ago; pouring over everything while taking notes in the margins. The reading glasses perched low on his nose allowed him to scan the words, without everything blurring together as they tended to do, in recent years. The door opening to the room did not entice him to raise his head, but he did pause in his work… head inclining slightly.

"I take it, you took care of things?" He asked. The muted sound of the pen moving across the paper was drowned by a heavy grunt soon after.

The newcomer sat down in a cozy overstuffed chair, sinking down in the worn leather. "It's been handled."

Another pause, before the man behind the desk finally glanced up. "And you are sure this was the right course of action?"

Their eyes met above the computer monitor, before the guest broke the stare with a smirk. "A little too late, to ask such a thing, is it not?"

The pen hovered above another document, his gaze falling to pay attention to his work, once again. "I suppose it is…"

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

The heavy door swung open, allowing the puppy to walk through and enter. Akamaru made a beeline for the water dish, anxious to take a few refreshing laps.

Sasuke sighed, moving to hang the leash on the coat rack. Shrugging out of his jacket, he walked further into the loft.

"Did you know, I really made that key for you to use in emergencies?" He asked his brother, making his way to the fridge for a drink. He felt the other man's presence when he walked in, before he ever caught sight of him in his peripheral. The older Uchiha stood from the sofa, coming to stand next to the kitchen island.

"Noted. Now on to more important things… did you find out anything? I see you still have the dog."

"I think someone put eyes on Kiba's. I don't know who… but I should know something soon."

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't have driven your own car over there until you know who that is. Don't be sloppy."

"I'm not. They were amateurs… had no idea they were being watched, themselves." Sasuke grumbled, pouring the filtered water into a glass, before taking a sip.

Narrowing his eyes, his older brother cut right to the chase.

"Are you sure about this? Is he hiding from someone? Maybe some trouble you've kept from me?"

"No… he's been dependable since we've known him, so why start some shit now, by pulling this?"

Itachi just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know why. I'm not a babysitter Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to say something else that would have had his brother reaching out to take a swipe at him. And if his memory was as sharp as he knew it to be, Itachi would have connected the blow. Instead, he took a deep breath… trying to make sense of the situation.

"I just… I think something is up, but I don't want to cause a full-blown panic either."

"And his friends? What are they saying?"

"Nothing so far. l'll see what I can find out tonight, and if she knows anything."

"…-She?"

His face immediately went blank, eyes fluttering to glance at his older brother briefly… before returning to the countertop.

"I'll let you know if I learn anything."

_' Please don't talk. '_

Sasuke raised the glass to his lips again.

_' Please… just… don't say a fucking word… '_

His brother's eyes had not left him, dark stare holding his own over the glass.

_' For once, in your miserable life, don't you __**fucking**__ dare make fun of me or- '_

Itachi's mouth twitched, the corner turning up in a hint of a smile. Sasuke caught sight of it before the elder turned his back, moving away from the kitchen to leave.

"Ok… keep me posted." Itachi said retreating to the front door, slipping on his shoes.

Sasuke grunted, in disbelief he was being spared a round of relentless teasing… this time. Rolling his eyes he headed for the fridge again, looking for something to eat. Why did his brother even bother coming over, when he could have just called?

Itachi paused, looking back at him. "And Sasuke? Watch yourself. Until we know more…"

"…Yeah." he replied, already on the same page.

Their eyes met before he closed the door, leaving the younger siblings' home.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

_Everything began to tighten as she squirmed against the sheets, her soft belly curving in as her breath was stolen. Pleasure hummed throughout her body as her lips parted. She had to lick them, catching the bottom one in-between her teeth, as another moan vibrated against her throat._

_Her hair clouded some of her vision, the thick strands falling around her in a pretty mess as they continued to move. His large hands clasped her hips so perfectly, pulling and guiding, as she rolled with his momentum._

_Her breath caught as she chased the rhythm he'd set for them both._

_His magisterial pace was satisfying, moving her with him through every slick glide. His hair hung wildly in his face, casting his eyes in shadow as he flexed against her, grunting on a particularly deep thrust._

_She reached back, her hand wrapping around his straining forearm. She felt the protruding veins beneath her sensitive finger pads, and her fingers tensed… nails biting gently into his damp skin. Looking behind, she met his gaze as she pushed back, their skin slapping together in one of the most sexiest sounds she'd ever heard in her life._

_Her feet braced in the plush carpet, between his own._

_Sakura's knees locked, trying to hitch her hips as high as they could go, while keeping her upper half flush against the bed beneath her. A soft pillow had been shoved beneath her hips ages ago, to help keep the angle that was driving them both insane._

_He growled and moved one of his hands to grasp her ass, palming and pulling, eager to fuck her as hard as she was begging him to. The air was heated between them; the atmosphere becoming so heavily charged… crawling over them both as the excitement grew._

_She whined underneath him, starting to ache in the best, and worst ways…_

_Something was approaching, making her clench deep inside and she pushed back against him._

_Bottomless pools of green kept on him… through it all._

_The look she gave over her shoulder ensnared him completely. She needed to see if he was going to finish what he started. He promised to make her fall apart, and stop the ache that was building..._

…_A heat that kept rising from the place he was currently penetrating, over and over and over again._

_"Please-!" She could not help the cry that escaped in that moment. The plea was so honest, so desperate…_

_It was __**so close**__, damnit._

_All he needed to do was shift… just a little._

_But…__**shit**__… maybe she could do it all on her own… just raise a knee to the bed to contort her body in just the right angle and…_

_"God…!"_

_Oh… it was so close…_

_And she finally closed her eyes as he-_

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

* * *

_**"Sakura!"**_

A whimper escaped as she flinched, blinking rapidly as her tired mind tried to catch up with reality.

"W-…What?"

"I said 'We're here'. It's barely nine, you can't be that sleepy. Come on." The blonde exited the car, making sure to tug down the hem to her ridiculously short dress.

Sakura sighed, pulling out her compact to check for drool marks. She couldn't believe she had such a vivid dream like that. Hadn't she just closed her eyes for a moment? Her head rested against the glass but she didn't mean to fall asleep after Ino picked her up.

Although, now that she remembered… she was going out under protest. She thought it was going to be another lazy night of packing and ice-cream, but her best friend had other plans. _Just one drink,_ she said.

And Ino being _Ino_… was not taking no for an answer.

_'Besides'_, she had tried to reason, _'You get to see your booty-call again.'_

It was a tempting thought, then, when it was first mentioned… but now they were here? Her stomach was doing flips. Why the hell was she so nervous all of a sudden? The butterfly faze should end once you've seen each other naked, right? Wasn't that how it should work?

Sighing, she closed the compact with a snap and stashed it in her bag. There were no lines on her face… but there was a redness that did not come from the blush makeup used earlier.

"You said a bar, this looks more like a night club… am I underdressed?" Sakura asked as they approached the entryway. Ino turned; giving her ripped black jeans and red-bottomed heels a once over.

"It's a hookah lounge-bar, with a nightclub in the upper level. And you look gorgeous; no one is turning you away from any door, ever. Besides, you're with me… duh."

Grabbing her hand, she marched them to the front, winking at the doorman who lifted the velvet rope. Another bouncer held open the door as the two ducked inside.

Sakura somberly hoped this would not be an all-night excursion.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

There were two things that stuck out to him, after meeting her for the very first time.

The first?

She had breathtakingly, beautiful eyes.

If you were in close proximity to her… you definitely took notice.

Even the most reserved or poised individual found themselves looking a bit longer than deemed appropriate sometimes. It always traveled into uncomfortable scrutiny if they weren't careful. Many people were given a pass though.

He even heard Ino tell her on one occasion that; _'staring came with being as pretty as she was'_, and that at least people chose to ogle her eyes, and not something else.

In a weird way, what she said made sense.

Besides… they _were _pretty.

An unusual shade of green that had to be seen, up close, to really get the full effect.

The second thing he could remember?

She wasn't irritating.

Granted, she had her quirks.

The obnoxious shade of hair that made spotting her entirely too easy…

The animated way she talked sometimes, hands waving and gesturing; hoping to help you keep up with the conversation…

There was a bit more to it, than just tolerating her, too. She was one of the only people he'd met, whose rambling didn't grate on his nerves, like nails on a chalkboard. Conversations; though short between them in the past, were usually pleasant enough. It never felt forced, and even the silence was comfortable.

She was into fashion and jewelry, but was not obnoxious with it all. She was smart and confident, but genuinely humble and kind. She cared for those close to her and took little, to no shit from everyone else. She'd proven herself to be loyal and true from what he could see, with those who knew her and called her a friend.

It was always easy to be in her presence since they'd first been introduced.

Well…

At least it _had _been, up until this past New Years.

And that… he would place squarely on_ her_ shoulders.

Shifting on the barstool, he glanced up at the endless liquor bottles and giant mirrors lining the wall behind the bar, finding his own reflection easily.

And why was thinking about such things to begin with?

He liked her.

It was a thought that flashed across his mind more than once since their fateful encounter.

He didn't chase… and he damn sure wasn't the clingy type. He usually was _not _the first to reach out. He was the one who shied away from repeated encounters._ He_ was the one who avoided phone calls and dodged texts.

So to be put in such a position… was foreign to him.

He lost the opportunity to dwell on such thoughts as the quiet moment was interrupted; they had arrived. He caught sight of them as they entered, as did a few other men sitting at the bar around him. He watched through the mirror as they made their way to a cozy booth in the back, quickly ordering drinks. Taking a minute to finish his own, he made his way towards them.

Sasuke slipped inside the booth, causing the blonde to look up, setting her drink down to acknowledge him. "Well hello there, handsome." Ino greeted, pearly whites smiling at him.

His eyes flashed to Sakura, who was sitting on the other side of Ino, and gave a general greeting to them both. She'd barely kept his gaze, eyes shifting to the table after muttering a quick _'Hey'_.

He could feel her unease, even from here. That made no difference. His mood was on the darker side tonight, so he really didn't care. He would embrace any temporary distraction, even if it was a mild confrontation.

Besides… they hadn't even_ started_.

Ino reached up, slipping her clutch from the table to sit it against her thigh.

Turning his attention elsewhere for the time being, he retrieved a few zipped pouched bags from his inner pocket, sliding them easily into Ino's waiting hands. Moments later, folded bills were handed back.

Once that business settled, he moved on to another topic.

"Kiba's gone missing." He started. Sakura perked up, eyes lifting to meet his.

"He's pulled this before." Ino wasn't the least bit worried. "It just means he needs a few days to himself. He takes these breaks to deal with anxiety and other shit. Just give him some space."

"How long before? Without any of you knowing where he went?"

Ino paused, thinking hard.

Sakura's brow furrowed, shaking her head slightly.

"I think he's always told at least one person when he did. Besides, he hasn't done that since high school, right?" She asked glancing to her side at her blonde friend, who nodded in response.

"I have his mutt. I was supposed to meet up with him to drop him off, but..." he trailed off, but was soon interrupted.

"He'll turn up. He's probably just laying low for a while."

Sasuke knew he sounded like a broken record, but he needed to be sure…

"And neither of you have seen him, you're sure?"

"Yes, we are sure." Ino felt like they were being interrogated, and was becoming agitated. Everyone just needed to chill, and give the boy some space. If he needed a little time for himself, then they should let him have it. Besides, knowing Kiba he's liable to show up a week from now; with a tan and smelling like cheap perfume and coconut oil.

Sasuke relented, letting it go. "Just let me know if you hear anything."

His eyes met both of their own, and the girls gave slight nods in agreement.

Sasuke's eyes traveled past the blonde to the quiet girl on her other side. He silently dared her to look his way, but to no avail. She shifted discreetly, but the movement was caught by the other two parties.

Ino's eyes narrowed between the two of them, eyes darting back and forth before sucking her teeth.

Really, now… why the hell was there so much... tension? Didn't they already do the sex thing?

"So lame..."

Dark eyes blinked before darting to her much lighter ones, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Hn?" He leaned away when her lip curled.

Drowning the rest of her martini, Ino grabbed her clutch, feeling the slight, added weight to the purse, and nudged Sasuke's side. They were boring her with all this pussyfooting.

"Nothing... now let me up, I'm going to take this to my friends upstairs. Thanks for coming through with this." Standing to her feet, she accepted the polite hand he held out to help.

"A gentleman too? Hmmm…" Ino smirked as she passed him, ignoring a random cat-call from a group of guys near the front. She climbed the stairs to the upper level, leaving her best friend to the dark wolf.

Sakura was oblivious to her new predicament, slowly moving to exit from the other side of the booth, but paused then Sasuke moved in the way. Sitting down, he slid across the dark leather, to settle flush against her side.

Now to handle the third reason he was here.

"Have a drink with me." He nodded to the cocktail waitress, who made her way over to them.

"I already had one-" she started, watching Ino's back as she disappeared from view.

"Then have another." He cut her off, body rigid next to her, despite the smoothness of his voice.

She could feel the hum of energy his body seemed to exude.

She shifted as their arms brushed against each other, still nothing but a bottle of nerves… eyes darting from Ino's abandoned drink to her own; refusing to meet his eyes.

There was silence as neither said a word, and even their drinks being placed in front of them did not break the heavy tension surrounding them. Biting her lip, she finally spoke up.

"Well… this isn't awkward at all."

There, she broke the ice.

At least… she hoped it would have that effect.

"More awkward than leaving the next day, to another country?"

"You really think that **that**; was the only reason I left?"

He had some nerve, and was a lot more arrogant than she gave him credit for.

"I didn't know you'd left, until a few days later." He took a long sip from his beer, his thumb wiping a bit of moisture from the corner of his lip. Her eyes followed the movement, drifting away before she got caught. He shifted beside her, before turning metal dark eyes to her.

"I didn't… have your number, so I got it from Ino."

_' I had yours. '_

She thanked any god who was listening that she did _**not **_say that out loud. Sinking underneath the table would not be low enough to erase her mortification. She could not recall exactly how, or when she came into possession of it, but she did have it saved in her phone, long before their tyst.

"I called you." He admitted, taking another drink.

_' I know. '_

She saw the call when it came through, along with the second one; the next day after that.

"It must have shown as a blocked number so I didn't pick up… sorry."

"I texted you." Something shifted in his gaze while he looked at her, and she was hard-pressed to look away. She became aware of the heat, radiating from his body and they… they were sitting way too close.

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm no one's fucking regret."

_That_ snapped her back to the present, and she blinked rapidly, her brow lowered.

"Me? I thought _**you**_ did…"

She thought he regretted it all, or at the very least… didn't really care.

He said nothing as his gaze remained locked on hers, not moving as he waited to see if she was joking or not. When she still sat there his eyes narrowed, his body turning slightly towards her and she leaned back; wide, pretty green eyes sparkling.

Successfully intimidated, she sputtered over her words as she finally began telling her story, explaining why she felt the way she felt, and had taken such a stance in the first place…

* * *

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

_Sakura half listened to what he was saying as he sat on the edge of the bed, phone to his ear as he drags his discarded jeans from the floor. His voice is scuffed when he answers his phone; hardened from use over the last few hours no doubt … and even she can tell he is peeved. There was a brief pause, his eyes shifting behind to glance at her, before speaking into the device._

_"…-Nothing important."_

_Coldness… seeming to come from nowhere, crept through her body at his words, the feeling of something very close to rejection and humiliation… made her fingers numb. He did not see her reaction as he stood, wandering over to the tall windows. He spoke in a raspy tone, the hushed words too low for her to now overhear._

_Sakura swung her legs down, wincing at the slight throb between her thighs. She would definitely need to soak in the tub, after all of the rough play, no doubt._

_But first, she needed to make a timely escape._

_This would be easier, if this was not her temporary domain. If it weren't, she could just grab her shoes and make her way to the front door. Alas, that was not an option at this point. The bathroom would have to suffice… either that, or go down in the elevator._

_She was halfway to the door when his voice stopped her. Finished with his call, he was now trying to explain his upcoming, hasty departure. She turned with a smile that didn't meet her eyes, watching as his chest disappeared behind the shirt he just found. She cheerily replied not to worry, and she would catch up with him later..._

_All without breaking her stride until she was hidden behind the safety of the bathroom door._

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

* * *

He continued to stare at her, even as her voice trailed off.

She didn't dare move, watching closely to see what his reaction would be. He broke their gaze and reached for his beer, taking another swig.

Placing it on the table, he looked at her, opening his mouth to say something…

…Only to change his mind instead, picking up the bottle to chug the rest of the alcohol.

Sakura sat in silence as he flagged down the waitress to order another round.

They sat there for a good minute, long enough for the eager waitress to return with his refreshment and clearing the used glasses. Two fingers and his thumb held the long neck of the bottle, resting it on the table before he finally spoke up.

"You are fucking annoying."

Before, when she got halfway through her story, he barely suppressed the urge to wipe his hand across his face in frustration.

He could instantly see where her mind was headed… could easily see how the tale was going to play out from her perspective. Combine that, with his sudden need to leave at the time… he could understand her side and how it all looked.

Still…

It didn't change the fact that she was annoying _**the shit**_ out of him right now.

"I wasn't talking about you, _about us_, nor about what we _**did**_… when I said that."

She paled, and then… all at once, color blossomed in her cheeks. Why was she so quick to jump to conclusions sometimes?

_Because that's the Haruno way._

Well… technically it was more the _'Ishikawa' _way (her mother's maiden name, and definitely the correct side of the family to blame for such impulses).

Either way, it was in her blood to act foolishly, and definitely was something she was known for, in her early years. Well, she hadn't quite grown out of it, had she? It certainly was coming to bite her on the ass, in this situation.

_"Oh…"_ She breathed, realization fully dawning on her.

He grasped the bottle and brought it to his lips again.

He wanted to spank her.

Sasuke didn't know where the wayward thought came from, but he couldn't help the overwhelming urge to drag her across his knee and swat her behind, at the incredulous response.

_'Oh'_? That's all she could say… was _'Oh'_?

He drank his beer before he said something stupid.

All this time she had kept her distance because she thought he wasn't interested? He all but screamed (in his own way)… that he was interested, by reaching out… and she…

Finishing the beer, he stood… leaving a few bills on the table. There were some other things he had to take care of tonight, and should go. Even though he was reluctant, he needed to cut this meeting short.

Sakura looked up as he moved; missing the heat she felt when his leg was pressed against her own beneath the table.

Turning to leave he paused, looking at her over his shoulder. She could only freeze, swallowing thickly as she got caught up in his amorous stare.

"Haruno?"

"…Y-yes?"

"You make sure I'm not still… '_blocked_', on your fucking phone, got it?"

A few minutes later, Ino found her… in the same spot. The poor pinkette looked as if she'd just seen a ghost or something, and despite the blondes prodding, she didn't say a word.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** White Widow  
**Chapter:** Four  
**Author:** Blue Rose  
**Rating:** M (Hard R)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Summary:** "_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._" - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU]

**Warnings:** Adult Content  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue

**Author Notes:** If you like please don't forget to review/comment/like. Major thanks to my amazing beta: MySoberThoughts

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

_**December – A few months ago…**_

Sakura made her way back to the spacious living room from upstairs. Even with frigid temperatures, the sun made an appearance, a few rays slipping down below, past the gray clouds. A few beams collided with the floor to ceiling windows; making colorful patterns on the wood flooring as she slipped into the main common area.

The place was a reader's digest wet dream, and Sakura considered herself very lucky to be able to stay here for a few days.

She slid on the lounge with a sigh; the fur throw draped across the leather was warm against her back as she sank into the softness. She had just gotten comfortable when a voice spoke up, seafoam eyes turning to look at the other occupant in the room.

"So… I kind of need your help." Kiba started, resting against the white pool table near the bar, slightly in the corner.

She raised a slender brow, slipping into deep thought. She knew… she just _**knew**_ she should have said no.

_**Without **_hearing what the question was.

Sure, it was rude… but that was the knee jerk reaction she had, when he said that.

Some sort of instinct was trying to warn her, but her curiosity won out.

"Really, now?" There was a brief pause as suspicion crept through her gaze.

Currently, Sakura was not supposed to be in the city. Why, just yesterday, she was almost to her final destination, when there was an abrupt change of plans.

Her humanitarian group was on their way to the Philippines when the Embassy put a temporary hold on their entry into the country. Sakura and her group were told that it could take days; or even _weeks_ before the paperwork went through, and everyone was finally cleared. There really was no other choice, then to return home during the down time.

What did slip her mind was that Ino and most of their friends were vacationing in Miami for New Year's…

A vacation she previously declined to join because she was supposed to be across the world on a trip that had been planned for weeks now.

Despite all of that, the bigger problem she was facing?

Her own apartment was currently under construction, due to a water leak._ Gods_… she could not _**wait**_for her lease to be up soon; in just a few short months.

That is why she all but _pounced_ on Kiba's invitation to stay at his mother's penthouse downtown, which was currently vacant. She'd been here before, and knew just how amazing the space was. There was a party or two that was hosted here by Kiba back in the day, when they were in high school.

It was barely lived in; used more like a permanent hotel suite for overnight trips to the city, than anything else. A real shame too… the architecture of this place deserved to be admired and enjoyed.

"This isn't payback for me staying here… is it?" She trailed off, tilting her head to the side as her hair slid from one shoulder.

His eyes grew round, slits of sable turning to look at her.

"What? _No_! I already told you it was cool... you staying here. I wouldn't do that." He looked off to the side, a frown marring his lips as he looked out the windows to the snow flurries beginning to come down.

"Though… it would be kind of fucked up, if you didn't help me out with this. You know… being as how much of a _good friend_ I am and all-" He began to stroke the stubble on his chin, appearing deep in thought.

Sakura began to roll her eyes, head lolling against the back of the sofa with a sigh. She'd better brace herself for whatever bullshit Kiba was about to start spewing. Though, he always did tell the most interesting stories. Damn, she wondered if there was any popcorn in the pantry…

"So, I kind of forgot about this _thing_." He started again. "And it's… too late _NOT_ to do this thing. So now I need help… doing this _thing_."

"You _know_ I can't clean money for you anymore. Which was supposed to be a one-time thing mind you-"

"_No! No_, nothing like that…" He trailed off, reaching for a smoke.

His mother would tan his hide if she knew he was sparking up in her million dollar suite. Cannabis or nicotine; she would chase him down if she could see him now. He continued on, a few puffs of smoke trailing past his face to disappear in the fur trim of the hoodie still pulled up over his head.

"So, I was dropping off this big order at one of the campuses a few days ago. It was for some under grad senior. His little brother happens to be there, visiting him. We started smoking and soon after the little brother started rambling on and _on_…" he grossed, playing with his lighter in one hand as he continued on with his story.

"He started talking about this New Year's party that got canceled because some parents found out, and how everyone is bummed. And since it's so last minute, there's not much they can do. So I chimed in and… kind of…"

"You kind of… _what_?"

"Kind of… said… I-would-host-a-NewYearsEve-Party-for-the-little-shits."

Sakura blinked.

"You…-"

"_Yes_." He took another drag. "And now, I need your help."

"Why would you…" She trailed off.

"They're releasing it!" Kiba tried to explain, turning to face her. His eyes brightened and he became increasingly animated.

"They are finally releasing… '_**THE**_' motorcycle that I've been having a _hard-on_ for…oh… I don't know… _**forever**_; since the prototype leak!"

Was his voice getting higher?

"They moved the release date up and were taking pre-orders. And I… I sort of was… cash poor, and his little brother and friends practically _throw _money away… so I figured… you know, why not?"

Sakura shook her head; still not fully understanding what any of this… had to do with her. He continued on.

"Anyway, something has come up… I have something I need to take care of, _that weekend_. And I do _**not **_trust those little shits here; completely unsupervised."

Her eyes widened in understanding.

He stood up straighter and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Look, all you have to do is help me roll a few joints, maybe pass out a few cartridges, and check down here every once in a while to make sure the place isn't on fire. Everything else will be taken care of; DJ, food, security..." He made his way to her, passing her the lit herb.

"You remember the prom after party we had, few years back, yeah? Well… this is the same shit...sort of."

"She'll kill you…" Sakura breathed out, eyes darting over the very expensive décor in the penthouse; some pieces should be in a museum with how invaluable they looked. Pieces that were _**not**_ here when they had ragers years past. "Your mother will absolutely kill you-"

"Pft! She doesn't know about the party, or any of it. I'm going to have the place professionally cleaned the next day. They will scrub from top to bottom."

The brief pause made a feeling of unease come over her, before he continued.

"She knows about **you** though. She knows that you'll be staying here…"

She gave him a dirty look, a fire lit in her eyes and her gaze settled on him.

His meaning was clear…

He would blame the entire thing on her.

"_**You wouldn't**_…" She breathed.

"No… of course I wouldn't."

Another pause had her scrunching up her face, her button nose crinkling.

"I mean… I won't _have too_; because… you're going to help me out… right?"

"Even if I say no, **AND** pack my shit… and** not** stay here… if you got caught you'd still blame it on me, wouldn't you? Have her think that I-?" Sakura gaped at him, astonished.

"_Come on Sakura_." Kiba whined, sticking out his bottom lip. "Just one night. Most of the turds will be gone way before daybreak; already sneaking off to beat the sun home. The cleaning service comes in to save the day, you tip them when they're done, and boom! The rest is history. No harm, no foul. Easy peasy." He smirked, the tattoos on his face shifting with the movement. Nothing good _ever _followed when Kiba Inuzuka smiled like that.

No… you_ knew _you were up shit's creek whenever that grin stretched across his face; one canine glinting in the light as he smiled down at her.

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

Sakura laughed at the memory, rubbing a towel through her damp locks as she blindly raised a hand to turn off the bathroom light. She still couldn't believe she went along with it. The crazy fool wouldn't stop pestering her until she said yes.

What choice did she have? It seemed annoying to deal with, but in all the realms of possibilities; the favor he asked of her was nothing major. She felt as if she'd owed a debt, and ultimately caved. She couldn't help but think of how better suited Ino would have been, for such a task.

Stepping into her bedroom, she eyed the few boxes lined up against the wall. She had managed to accomplish a lot, but still had a ways to go with packing. Right now though, she _really _hoped she didn't pack up her favorite lotion. Spotting it on the vanity, she'd just grabbed it when her phone began to sing out in the dim room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached down to pick up.

Glancing at the screen, she read the unknown number before answering.

"Hello?"

"..._S_-..._Sakura_?"

It wasn't until several seconds later that it finally registered that she'd stopped breathing momentarily.

Her body tensed up from the sound of that deceptively soft voice.

A cold, numbing feeling started in the pit of her stomach, deep within... trepidation spreading quickly as she swallowed, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. It was a struggle to find herself... needing to gather her wits before she could answer.

But it was a difficult task when all the memories of heartbreak, loss and pain came flooding down as if a chasm had opened up; to set free all of these emotions that her conscious mind was not prepared to face.

"How did you... get this number?" She breathed out, and the phone felt so heavy in her hand just then, the plastic and glass feeling hotter to the touch then it normally felt.

More silence stretched between them, and she couldn't stop the shaking from her voice even if she tried. Another shuddering breath escaped and her other hand curled into a fist, resting in her lap.

"Why are you calling me?"

Did she really care for a response?

A deep breath carried through the speaker and she wished she'd just rushed ahead, not wanting to hear a word he had to say… regardless of the questions she asked. It didn't matter. Nothing he had to say to her mattered, and she didn't want to listen. But something did slip through, his deep tenor ghosting across her ear so clearly that he could have been there… now, sitting right next to her.

"_Little bird_-"

"**Don't call me that**..." She managed to get some semblance of control. "-And don't call this number _again_."

She hung up, abruptly ending the call before her throat could close around the words before they were spoken. Her thumb pressed the block option, accepting the changes as her breathing tried to level out.

Wiping a hand angrily across her face, her fingers came away damp. She didn't realize the tears continued as she stared down at the device in her hand.

_Fear_...

_Confusion_...

...

_Anger_…?

...

_**Anger.**_

Sakura could deal with anger. It was the easiest of all the emotions she was feeling right now, to handle. _Anger…_ she could do. Sniffing, she used the speed dial function to initiate a call. She watched her own shadow against the wall, in the low lighting of the room. She continued to pace briefly, stopping only when a familiar voice answered.

"Hey girlie. I was just thinking ab-"

"Did you give him my number?"

"...Huh? Wh-"

"_**SAORI!**_" Fuck… she promised herself she wouldn't yell. But she was so _pissed_ right now, and needed to make sense of what was going on.

"Did he call you first? Did you give him my fucking number?"

"_What_!? _**No**_! Why would-"

"He just called me! He just called my _**fucking phone**_!"

"_Sakura_-"

She ended the call abruptly, throwing it to the bed as she tried to keep the sob in check. She closed her eyes for a moment, counting backward from one hundred, to bring a moment of clarity to her panic addled mind. The breathing exercise worked, helping her to calm as her phone lit up for the third time in a row. Glancing down as she just counted past sixty, she reached out to pick up the phone again, hearing her friend over the line.

"_Just tell me you are ok! That nothing is happening and you are safe_!" Ino rushed, needing a confirmation that her friend was not in immediate danger.

"I'm safe… nothing like that, it was just a phone call…" Sakura whispered, lowering herself to the mattress to keep from pacing once again. Though several paces slower than what it had been, her heart continued to flutter wildly in her chest. Catching her reflection in the vanity across the room, she felt all fight leave her, the loss of adrenaline leaving her feeling drained.

"I don't want to talk right now, I can't-…" she confessed, not wanting to break the fragile hold her emotions were being held together with.

"Ok-… ok… just-" A brief pause, "…I love you. And I'm here, if you need _anything_…"

"I know… I'll call you tomorrow." Sakura hung up the call, quickly shutting down the device right after. She couldn't deal with talking anymore. The gadget vibrated twice, before the screen turned black.

She sat there for a while, silk robe still tightly secured around her body. It remained firmly in place as she finally reclined, back resting against the soft blankets beneath her. Staring at the buttercream ceiling she allowed the pounding in her ears dim. Her mind was still unsettled, her hand tugging through her damp strands and she quietly accepted reality.

Trying to take a deep breath, the inhale caught several times in her throat.

There would be no sleep for Sakura Haruno tonight.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

The invited guest sat in the overstuffed chair, relaxing against the cushions as he folded his hands across his lap. His feet sat propped up on the low table in front of him. No doubt, the owner of the office would be upset at the rude gesture, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

' _Speaking of the devil_. '

A tall imposing figure moved through the entryway, making his way behind his large oak desk. "We have a problem." He sat heavily in the chair, the wheels creaking under the sudden weight.

"We have a problem?" The guest echoed, flicking dirt from his nails as he half listened.

"No… let me rephrase that. _**You**_-…have a problem." The serious tone caused him to look up, his eyes flickering to pay attention. "That last transaction didn't go through."

"What do you mean… it didn't go through?"

"_**Exactly as I just said**_. There was a major hack that went down system-wide. A lot of transactions were flagged, some even reversed. Most accounts have been frozen for the time being. But from what I learned…" He paused, deep in thought.

"Where is his phone?"

Silence filled the room.

The large clock that hung on the wall continued to click, the rhythmic sound becoming louder as the silence stretched on.

The old leather armchair squeaked as he lowered his booted feet to the floor, removing them from the table.

"It's gone."

The reply was an honest one, but an unwelcomed response all the same.

The deep sigh that came from the man sitting behind the desk sounded fairly like one of disappointment. But he would not be fooled. There was an anger building there, one that would scorch everything surrounding him like magma if given the chance to fester. He stood, heavy boots turning to leave.

It seemed there was more work to be done, after all.

"I'll take care of it."

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

_**New Year's Eve - A few months ago:**_

She still couldn't believe she'd been duped into chaperoning a New Year's Eve party for eighteen-year-olds. What has her existence become?

All because Kiba had spent the thousands of dollars he received as a deposit, for an epic party filled with alcohol and all the weed they could smoke at a sweet, luxurious pad.

And her job?

Make sure no one got alcohol poisoning, keep the headcount as low as possible, and stop anyone from going upstairs to the master bedroom suite where a few of his mother's prized Birkin handbags were.

Sakura sighed; reaching for the grinder for what she hoped was for the last time.

"So… how did you get dragged into this? Threats of sabotage too?" She breathed, a dimple appearing in her cheek when her mouth quirked up.

Sasuke shook his head, his fingers flexing as he loaded another cartridge into a vape pen.

"He did a favor for me a while back… now he's calling it in." He rose from his seat to arrange the ones he just completed, to the main pile. Sakura's eyes followed him, lowering again soon after, not wanting to be caught in the midst of staring.

Returning to his seat, he leaned back into the sofa as Sakura finished rolling her last backwood. Snapping off the gloves she wore, she turned to look at their handy work.

"There… all done... finally." She whispered as she accepted a lighted smoke passed to her by Sasuke, glad to have a break to actually _smoke_ the shit, instead of rolling it.

"Well, at least it's only this. It could have been worst, right?" She continued as she passed it back to him, relaxing in the loveseat chair she was in soon after.

"Yeah… I guess." He wasn't sure how much Kiba told her about their business dealings. He certainly wasn't going to give any unnecessary details, but she was right. There were other, more troublesome things, he could have asked of him… in return for the runs he covered last weekend, with Itachi being sick.

Sakura had just settled in her seat before shooting straight up, wide eyes locked onto him. "Wait, you _are_ staying… aren't you? _Please_ tell me you're staying. Ino isn't in town to back me up, and if I'm stuck here alone with these brats…" she trailed off, looking at him with so much hope his breath hitched for a moment.

Why would she look at someone like that?

Huge, wide eyes suddenly trapping him in their reflective gaze… he almost forgot the question she asked.

Staying?

_No_.

That was not the plan. He already did his fucking part.

Taking the time to roll up shit he wasn't going to smoke…

Picking up ungodly amounts of extra alcohol that had him driving with care so all that shit didn't go crashing to one side of his trunk if he took a corner to tightly…

Hell, he was even nice enough to give the DJ a hand… helping him get his shit set up by the balcony, taping a few cords flush against the baseboards for safety.

Kiba did mention having a few extra bodies around, he remembered; watching Chōji sample some of the catered food. As far as he was concerned, having the off duty bouncer here was overkill as it was, for a bunch of kids.

So,_ no… _long story short; he had_ not_ planned to stay one single, moment longer than necessary.

So why was he contemplating it now? Was he so much of a sucker to fall for mesmerizing eyes and pouty lips?

Fuck her; if she truly knew _and_ was aware of what she was doing to him right now.

So…

So why did he find himself considering…?

"Kiba did mention he needed the house to be intact tomorrow." He replied smoothly, after clearing his throat.

' _Liar_. ' He whispered to himself, taking a long drag. It was a nice cover to hide the way his lips started to quirk, suppressing a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed at the dig, but thought better of responding exactly how she normally would. She couldn't very well scare off the other poor soul who was going to stay, and be miserable with her, could she? And considering the way she couldn't quite stop herself from taking a peak at him every chance she got, him sticking around could probably make this night a little more interesting…

Sitting back, she wondered if she would have time to make a stiff drink. Such candid thoughts were making her feel a bit parched.

Her phone lit up on the table, the vibration rattling the glass beneath, before being scooped up. She read the text and stood, typing a response. It looks like she would have to put a hold on that drink she wanted, after all.

With her fusing over the device in her hand, she completely missed the heated look her bare legs attracted from the dark-haired male near her, the dress showing off the smooth skin.

"Looks like the first ones are here. You good?" She asked the DJ, receiving a nod and thumbs up in response before he replaced his headphones, cranking the music louder. Glancing at the bartender, she spun around to look at Sasuke once again.

"Ready?" She asked, flashing him pretty smile.

✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

Sakura rolled over, hugging the warm pillow tightly as the last of the dream left her consciousness. She could hear the birds chirping loudly in the twilight hours of the morning. It was still too fucking early, but after blinking into the darkness, her mind began to swim to wakefulness… so much so that falling asleep again was no longer an option.

It took some time, but she managed to catch a few hours of sleep late into the night. Her body tried to fight it, but after smoking and indulging in two hearty glasses of wine, she finally managed to quiet her mind enough to drift off. Surprisingly, nightmares didn't await her after she closed her eyes, at least from what she could remember.

The dreams that met her were instead memories from New Year's; a memory that seemed to dominate a lot of her thoughts lately… and now, those thoughts seemed to make the transitions to her dreams as well.

She welcomed them though.

Anything was better than the thoughts of her _ex_.

Slipping her arm from the nest of blankets, her hand blindly went to her nightstand, looking for the powered off phone. Dragging it back to her cocoon, she cranked it up, quickly discovering a missed call and voice mail from Ino, as well as a message from Sasuke.

Groaning, she rolled out of bed, shivering at the loss of warmth as she stood. She had a craving for a large cup of coffee. She had been more of a tea drinker lately… but the other caffeinated liquid was desperately needed, especially if anyone expected her to function anytime soon.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

"You are such an idiot, how did you get your car taken again?" Moegi asked, sipping on the cold can of Mountain Dew, as they hung out near the strip mall. It was only a few blocks away from the high school they should have been at right now, in class.

"Stupid grades. Why the fuck do people act as if 'D's are the end of the world? I still have time to make up some work."

"Dude… it's already April." Udon offered, trying to be a slight voice of reason. Did the other boy really expect to make gains this late in the year?

Konohamaru just folded his arms and raised his nose in the air while continuing to complain.

"I've come back from worse. It's not even that important of a class. That teacher is a dick anyway, always up my ass-" He dragged on and on, not noticing the dark SUV pulling up near them.

Moegi detected it first, seeing the tall driver exit the truck, approaching them. Konohamaru continued to talk on, completely unaware of the dark shadow drawing closer.

Udon and Moegi both had been around long enough to know exactly who was approaching… and they wanted nothing to do with whatever brought the imposing figure here.

"_Oh shit_…" Udon breathed, taking a step back.

Konohamaru finally stopped talking; cocking his head to the side at the peculiar looks on his friends' faces. He looked over his shoulder just in time to catch sight of him… and reeled back in panic.

He was far too late.

"_Oh shit!_" He echoed Udon, almost tripping over his laces as he moved to run, but was swiftly grabbed by the collar of his uniform, and pushed against the building behind them. His friends were lucky in their bid to escape, running down the street to turn the corner, making a beeline back to school. Konohamaru groaned, grabbing the forearm in front of him, and whined in defeat.

"You know… it would have been much worse if you made me chase you…"

Sasuke breathed, loosening his grip on the high school student. He made him stay put against the brick building with his presence alone, no longer needing the physical contact.

"I couldn't help it, you're scary as fuck. It's like an instinct to run from you." The youngster complained, thankful to be released. He finally calmed, looking up at the domineering man in front of him with apprehension. "Whatever it was… I didn't do it."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, moving to rest his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Have you seen Kiba?"

Konohamaru shook his head with a frown, tugging his hoodie's string idly. "No. Not for a few weeks. Why?" He trailed off, looking up at him.

Sasuke remained quiet, eyeing him for several beats before turning around… making his way back to his truck.

"Let me know if you do. And take your ass to school. If I catch you skipping again…" The tail end of his threat wasn't heard, as the kid made his escape the first chance he could.

Sasuke sighed as he climbed in the driver's seat. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He just knew their old runner would have heard something.

Even though the young student was forced into retirement; by Sasuke himself, he knew Kiba still watched out for the kid from time to time, giving him extras to sell at his school for quick money, even though he was supposed to be out of the game completely, after getting shot a while back.

One thing he knew for sure… the longer Kiba went missing…

He stopped the thought before it could fully manifest.

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

The two sprinters dashed across the footbridge, finally coming to a stop at the stone retainer wall that marked the entryway to the park beyond. Moments ago, they had been in the midst of cooling down, moving side by side in tandem, before childish competition increased their speed, both making a mad dash for the end.

Laughing in her victory, the petal haired woman sat on the heated rocks, stretching out her legs as she caught her breath. Her blonde comrade remained standing, folding a leg to stand on one foot, willing the muscles to relax after their vigorous workout. She could almost feel a cramp coming on, and would prefer to relax it out, before she ended up withering on the ground in pain.

"Why do we do this again?" Sakura huffed, leaning back on her hands as she eyed her friend.

"Because some of us can't have toned bodies and abs on demand. There are those of us who require exercise to maintain our gorgeous figures." Ino stated, releasing her hair from its ponytail. She really didn't want to take it down, but the high bun she replaced it with kept the strands completely off her neck and back. Securing it in place, she went back to stretching.

Sakura sucked her teeth and looked down. "Please... I haven't had abs since freshman year in college."

The flat expanse of her stomach was exposed in the leggings and slash back crop top she wore. Though the sharp lines and cut she use to sport senior year in high school were gone, there was certainly definition shown there... whether she chooses to acknowledge it or not.

A few people passed by, making their way across the bridge towards the direction they had just came. The foot and bike trails was attracting many locals and visitors alike today. Many families were out, enjoying the break in the weather, and soaking up the sun as much as possible.

Turning back, she started awkwardly onto a subject she was sure her friend would like for her to get to.

Ino was surprisingly patient this morning, however. She appreciated the consideration of her feelings, and giving her the much needed time to approach the subject in her own way… and on her own terms.

One of the many reasons Sakura loved her, and appreciated having her in her life.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… last night". She was told by her therapist she needed to confront her issues from now on... and that every small step mattered.

Well… this was her… _trying_.

"I never should have even assumed-"

"It's alright…"

"No-… it's not." The pinkette glanced up at her, before turning to gaze out at the water some distance away. "I know you'd never do something like that. I was just so angry and confused…"

Ino took a seat next to her. "What happened?"

Sakura scared the shit out of her last night with those phone calls.

"Nothing… I told him not to call. That was it. I damn sure wasn't about to have a full-fledged conversation with him."

"Isn't he still in L.A.?"

"Last I heard." Sakura sighed, wincing as a group of kids with their parents walked by, one of the children screeching over a toy.

"I'll find out, don't worry. In the meantime-"

"There's nothing to be done." She interrupted.

Ino frowned.

Sakura met her stare head-on.

"It was just a phone call. He hasn't reached out in forever, and after telling him, in no uncertain terms that I want_ nothing_ to with him now, there shouldn't be an issue going forward."

Her friend was not pleased… but this was not her decision to make.

"Look, things are just starting to get back on track, ok? I won't allow… _this,_ to spoil it. After all this time… I'm going to deal with things how I feel I should handle them. I won't let this become bigger than it already is. It's been dealt with. Now… time to move on." She said standing up, hands raised in the air for a final stretch.

Ino looked at her from the corner of her eyes, mouth still fixed in a frown. She would accept her wishes… it didn't mean she had to like it.

Or agree.

"Let's go get some grub. All that running has left me famished."

Ino stood as well, turning to walk towards the parking area. A bump against her shoulder was her only warning… and soon, she was sprinting to catch up to the little pink haired trollop.

"Last one to the car is buying!"

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:

* * *

She eyed the green mixture through narrowed eyes. The cold drink looked innocent enough, sitting there on the edge of her glass desk, just out of reach. But, she knew better…

Knew just how deceptively refreshing it looked in the clear plastic cup, the red straw disappearing in the murky depths.

Hazel eyes broke away from the one-way staring contest, a soft knock reaching her ears.

"_**What**_?!"

A tumble of soft pink curls appeared through the cracked door, a brilliant smile lighting the room as a tinkering voice rang out.

"_Shishou_! Hi! Is this a bad time?"

"Don't call me that. And get your ass in here and close my door! You're letting out all of my air!"

Sakura did as she was told, shutting the door firmly. Turning to approach her old mentor and professor of many years, a shiver ran up her spine and she regretted leaving her jacket in her vehicle.

"A bit chilly in here, isn't it-"

"_**I'm hot**_…" Tsunade's voice warned her in no uncertain terms to _drop the subject_.

Pausing in the middle of sitting down was no easy feat, but Sakura pulled it off for five whole seconds; mouth slightly agape in shock. Lowering herself the rest of the way, she settled and blinked up at her.

"Oooooooo-kay…uh… well… how are you doing?" She ventured, not going to be put off too long with the slight attitude moments ago. She was far too excited to see her, and would not be put off with her grumpy attitude.

Huffing, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, eyes swinging back to the green concoction on her desk.

"I'm doing just great, actually. Nice of you to finally pay a visit. I was wondering when you would stop by. Dan just left, a few minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah! I passed him on the way up. Said he was kind of sad he wasn't going to make the South America trip, but there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be than here-"

"Keh! He'd better damn well be!"

"-And that getting you to eat healthier has been a battle, but he feels like he's made some gains in that department." Sakura finished, watching Tsunade, watch the smoothie, on the table in front of her. She lifted a manicured finger, pushing the drink across the desk slightly in the blondes' direction, _and_ in reach.

Sucking her teeth, she snatched up the cup that she could finally grasp, red painted nails bringing it close for a sip.

"Ugh! That tastes like old man's ass… and _**don't**_ ask me how I know what that taste like." Tsunade ground out, putting it down bitterly while the other hand palmed her slightly protruding belly.

Sakura bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"So, I heard you turned down said South American trip. Does that mean you will be home for a while?"

"Actually… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know there were some summer programs coming up, and I was hoping that there were maybe some vacant seats? If all goes well, I may even stay into the fall?" Sakura asked hopefully, her bright green eyes meeting one of the biggest influencers of her young life.

Tsunade eyed her in silence, making the pinkette squirm in her seat under the scrutiny. Breaking the silence with a sigh, she began.

"And you are sure about this?"

A nod.

"This isn't the type of thing for you to be fickle over."

Another nod, pink strands falling about her face as a gleam of determination passed over green eyes.

Another, pregnant pause… a sigh filled with concede before-

"_Fine_. I'll look into it first thing. And I don't want to hear any complaints about courses and long hours either! You have a lot of making up to do and a lot to catch up on. If you've turned into some sort of slacker this past year or two-"

"Thank you so much Shishou! I promise! I'll do my best, whatever is required. Thank you so, so much! I'd hug you right now, but you'd probably punch me." Sakura joked, hands clasped together in front of her in excitement, heels bouncing.

"Hmph!" Tsunade raised a brow, eyes laser focused once again. "So… what brought this on, hmmm?"

Finally settling down from acting like a jittery toddler that had too much candy, Sakura tilted her head, giving the question some thought. But it was simple enough, wasn't it?

"I guess… it was just time." She answered honestly.

"Are you extending your lease? You still smoke that… _stuff_, don't you? They will not allow that if you stay in the campus dorms."

"Ha…Ha." She replied dryly.

"Yes I do, but that will not be a problem. I actually found another place. Already signed… I'm moving pretty soon. It has a penthouse terrace…" Sakura trailed off dreamily.

Tsunade knew her former student fairly well, and knew the statement was not coming from a place of bragging; but rather from the breathtaking views she was sure the space had to offer. Make no mistake, Sakura had dreams of becoming a doctor, but there would always be a place in her heart for photography.

"Yeah… well, I still don't know why you do the stuff."

"Please. And it's different than your love of sake, how?"

Tsunande's hand slammed on the table, and Sakura wondered if glass was the best option for people with fiery tempers.

"You _**KNOW**_ it is forbidden to say the ' _**S**_ ' word while I am in this 'condition'!"

Leave it to her mentor to classify the wonderful experience of being with child, a 'condition'.

But more to the point… being pregnant meant: _no drinking_.

Which was fine… unless _sake_ was mentioned; the beloved liquid sent by the gods themselves if Tsunade was to be believed.

Any mention of the drink was taken as an offense; meant to punish her by mentioning what she couldn't have… pushing what she was missing right in her face.

This would then send her in a foul mood, in less than three seconds flat.

Sakura just sighed again, perking slightly when her phone vibrated against her thigh. Checking the screen, she dropped the subject.

Tsunade squinted, eyes tracking the slight pull at the side of Sakura's mouth, her mouth relaxing a moment after. "Are you sure, there aren't… _other_… reasons for this change of heart?"

Eyes widening, Sakura lips pulled in a pout. "_Really_? I would have thought _you_ of all people would be happy? As long as you've been on my-"

"_I am_." She cut her off. Then, in a much softer tone...

"I am. I'm just surprised, is all. You caught me off guard, which is not an easy feat. I'm pleased with this new development, however. Hell, if you stick around long enough, I may recruit you to help me deliver this sprout!"

Looking up from her phone again, Sakura just shook her head, smiling as she watched the blonde throw her head back and laugh, large bosom shaking in her mirth.

The amusement was infectious, and the pleasant feelings of warmth that filled her made her smile even wider.

Yeah…

Maybe staying home for a while _was_ the right decision.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ **B R **✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** White Widow  
**Chapter:** Five  
**Author:** Blue Rose  
**Rating:** M (Hard R)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Summary:** "_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part._" - Sakura needed to stop fantasizing about running away to some other life, and start figuring out the one she had. [Sasu/Saku, Modern AU]

**Warnings:** Adult Content  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and I damn sure don't make a single red cent for this either. So please, don't sue the Blue

**Author Notes:** Chapter is un-beta'd, so please excuse any typo's or mistakes. Sorry, I know it's been a while. I hope everyone is doing well during these times. Please be sure to leave a review/like if you can. Even if it's just a word or two, I really appreciate any feedback. I welcome emoji's and Lenny Faces 💙💙💙 (づ ͡° ³ ͡°)づ . Thank you for reading :)

* * *

**:✧･ ﾟ･*･ﾟ･✧ B R ✧･ﾟ･*･ﾟ ･✧:**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧**

Regret was felt in her choice of footwear as her heels clicked loudly towards the elevator bank. She tried to ignore the slight pinch the black shoes caused near her smallest toe, but fashion was pain as they'd like to say and she couldn't allow the small ache to stop her strut.

The one thing she wasn't regretting?

Discreetly texting Sasuke during her meeting with her mentor. She thought she'd done a good job at being sneaky. Tsunade not verbally calling her out for being distracted made for a successful mission, in her book. At least, that was until the device went off twice; back-to-back. There wouldn't be a chance for a third.

"_Do you need to get that_?"

Ok... so, _maybe_ she wasn't as covert as she thought she was. It only took a few seconds to see what was written while the apology was flying out of her mouth. Maybe a few more to type out a reply before she finally switched the phone to silent mode, out of respect. The last thing she wanted to be was rude.

Another opportunity presented itself when Tsunade received a call from her desk phone. Excusing herself to answer it, her office chair spun away from the pinkette. Sakura didn't mind at all, using the time to bring her phone closer, eyes glinting as she responded to the last message she received from him.

He was going to bring her coffee.

She felt a flare of anticipation blossom inside at the thought of seeing him again, in the flesh. Her tongue peeked out to wet her lips, before they curved into a smile. Her yearning for the hot beverage was only mentioned briefly during their exchanged texts. Usually tea would be her preferred choice, but not today. She had passed a keurig machine in the hall, but was craving something fresh and hot… a roasted brew of delight that was sure to perk her up nice and good.

His response to the passing comment?

.

_**Message:**_

"_How do you take it_?"

.

She didn't put much thought into it at the time. Writing it off as small talk, or just plain curiosity. Even as she typed out the simple order, it never occurred to her where this could lead. But when he replied with an ETA, it became all too real, that yes...

He _was_ in fact, on his way… coming to see her.

It was hard to dispel the mirth that followed. Even so... she attempted to deny him. She was more than capable of scoring her own liquid gold and tried to politely decline, making sure to emphasize that, _she was fine_... _really_. He didn't need to go out of his way, for such a trivial thing. Not to mention, the last thing she wanted to be was a burden.

What if he wasn't in the area? Was he really going to brave mid-day traffic, just to bring her some if he wasn't? Granted, the city wasn't too vast, but depending on the time of day and where you wanted to go, you could find yourself stuck behind the wheel much longer than planned.

But his curt reply a moment later let her know in no uncertain terms that, it wasn't a big deal… and he would call her when he was a few minutes away. She had no choice but to let him have it his way. If he was really this insisting, who was she to turn him down? It was such a small gesture. Really, it was_ only_ coffee...

But…

Contentment warmed her from within and she took a defiant joy in it all. Maybe she _was_ crushing as hard as she feared she might be…

Tsunade chose that time to place her call on hold, briskly informing Sakura that she was going to be tied up longer than she thought. They would need to catch up at a later time it seemed. The demanding schedule required of a woman of her stature was to be expected... and respected.

Completely understanding Sakura excused herself from the office, making plans to connect with her at a later time as she waved goodbye.

Now… she found herself going down on the elevator. And sure enough there it was, the silly little grin only broadening as she caught her reflection against the gold plated doors. But as she stepped outside the building and into a blooming courtyard, her mind cautioned against such distractions. Because… really, her attention_ should_ be elsewhere. Like concentrating on the full schedule of school-related exams and activities. All of which were sure to be a part of her calendar, very soon.

Sighing, she brought a hand to her eye, attempting to rub away the tingle she felt behind it. Recognizing the signs of a stressed induced headache when she felt it, she willed herself calm.

Sure, there was much to be done between now, and the start of classes. There were forms to fill out, studying to do… not to mention moving into a new place. It could become overwhelming if she wasn't careful. Luckily, she considered herself to be a fairly organized person. All she needed to do was use her time wisely from here on out. And there was no better time like the present to start planning, she supposed. At least, that was a phrase her mother used often.

_Part of a good work ethic is planning ahead_, she would say. _Don't wait until the last minute to do something, if it can be taken care of now_.

She needed to have a little more faith in herself, she thought; feeling her confidence return as quickly as it left. She needed to start trusting that everything would work itself out. There was no need to start stressing out now, so soon.

Besides, what was a little coffee and meetup going to hurt? Surely she could handle academics and boys at the same time, just fine. It's not like she hadn't before...

Not liking where those particular thoughts were pulling her, Sakura distracted herself by glancing at her phone. Making her way out to the street, she paused to look around… hoping to catch sight of the tall, dark, and handsome distraction who should actually be arriving soon. Her phone vibrated with a new message.

He was here.

She raised her chin, watching a large SUV pull to the curb further down the block. She weaved forward when the lights flashed briefly, forgetting about the small pain on her foot. She strolled towards the waiting vehicle, trying for her best poker face. She would do herself no favors if she appeared as giddy as she felt at that moment.

Raising the phone to her ear, cracks of a small smile kept slipping through with each step she took.

"Is that you?"

"_No... it's a serial killer with duct tape and rope_."

Ok, so maybe that was not the best choice of words to say to her but it was amusing. The sour look on her face alone was worth it, and he chuckled as she got closer.

Was she always this easy to rile up?

As she got closer he ended the call, pressing the unlock button when she reached up to open the door. As it opened he couldn't help but take her in.

Their eyes met while she idled outside on the curb, still grasping the door handle as she drew nearer. Hesitant, her eyes darted between him and the seat, calculating the distance.

Holding his tongue, he said nothing about her height as he pointed to a grab bar with a nod and she rolled her eyes.

Her slender hand reached for it anyways, balancing one heel on the step bar below the door while the other swung inside. His eyes caught the way her curves finally settled, her opaque tights matching the black leather of the cars' seats. He adjusted the temperature on the console dash, catching a glimpse of pink on her rounded cheeks.

"Are you sure you should be in the front seat? I could pop the trunk open… that's usually where victims are kept, right?" He continued with the morbid joke as she shut the heavy door.

She huffed, eyes challenging as she met his own.

"As if… I could gut you in four different ways before you ever got the chance." Sakura fired back but graced him with a smile in greeting. So innocent and sweet, despite the threats of bodily harm spewing from them just a few moments ago, and he had no doubt she could make good on her promise.

Damn did she have a pretty smile.

Akuruma decided that now was a good time to make his presence known. He was all fur and wet snout as his head popped up between them. She instantly coo'ed and turned, greeting him with a much larger smile than the one she had gifted him with.

So the mutt was going to receive more attention than him?

'_Wonderful_.'

Her hands petted Akumaru's head a bit more, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Animals were such sensitive creatures, and the puppy sensed it was time to settle back down. Sasuke used that time to threaten him if he marked on anything.

Watching him from the corner of her eyes she wanted to know what else pissed him off. It should have been weird, but her curiosity got the best of her. What were his other ticks and dislikes? What made him smile, what did he do for fun or what was his favorite show?

Did he even watch tv?

She wanted to know his favorite color and what was the meaning of the intricate tattoos on his back and arms... maybe a little audaciously; how he liked his eggs cooked in the morning?

There was this urge to analyze the feelings that seemed to linger between them, and it grew the longer she found herself in his presence. The need to understand why they'd become so magnetic... and why the attraction was just as intense now, then it had ever been. It didn't make sense because it should have peaked, especially after they melted the sheets in their passion that fateful night. But even now, there was this... yearning.

It manifested physically when her hands became itchy and needy. Her fingers tingling with the urge to reach out and touch him and she couldn't help but notice their proximity. How he was sitting close but yet, much too far away. She promised herself she wouldn't be greedy... a few touches would placate her for the time being. Hell, even holding his hand, as corny as that was, would do just fine. Hands that were so much larger than her own she noticed, not for the first time. Strong fingers stemming from a large, warm palm that could leave trails in their wake.

His blood burned through his skin and seeped into your own when pressed against him. Not too blistering to be uncomfortable, but definitely noticeable. She wondered briefly if it would be awkward sleeping next to him in the warmer months when the nights could get humid and sticky.

Would she try to move away?

Or seize the opportunity to bask in the balmy heat no matter how torrid it was, because-

Sakura mentally hit the breaks… swallowing thickly as her eyes fluttered up to catch his gaze before turning away. Damnit... she was too grown to be daydreaming about a guy, specifically if said guy was sitting right there, next to her.

"Hi."

He greeted her and she responded in turn, noticing how soft the words sounded coming from them, even to her own ears.

"Hi."

She could feel his eyes on her as she shifted in her seat. Her toes curled slightly as she became nervous at her own inability to keep her more… deviant thoughts in check. Trying to taper them down was becoming harder and harder these days. And that was a very dangerous thing for a person like herself, who was much too expressive for her own good.

Besides, she still had yet to solidify exactly what it was she was looking for, with wanting to spend time with him. Was she even looking for anything at all? And what about him and his intentions? She could think of one or two things he might be interested in, but...

In the end, it left her with more questions than answers. It really drove home the warning of how careful she should be around him. At least until she figured some things out. But reaching this conclusion did not stop her heart from picking up a beat or two in her chest.

He was still looking at her.

She could feel his dark eyes lingering on her form as she kept her own averted, gazing out the windshield before looking down. She was running out of time to compose herself and her small hand came up to brush against her industrial piercing, hoping her hair was doing a good job at covering her ears. The cartilage must be painted with color by now with how hot she was feeling.

Her eyes finally rose from her lap as Sasuke reached down and grabbed something from the cup holder, raising it between them.

_Oh._

She was so preoccupied, that she completely spaced as to why he was here in the first place. Sakura's eyes brightened in pure excitement as her own hand extended.

It was at that moment, she realized just how quiet it was around them, in their little bubble. There was currently no music playing, and Akumaru had settled down in the back for a quick nap. So in the silence, as she reached for the coffee that was _much _appreciated...

Her stomach took the opportunity to let out an angry growl.

She winced.

And he gave her a dirty look.

"Have you eaten?"

She winced again, avoiding eye contact for the second time.

"...What?"

"_Food_. Have you had anything to eat today?"

It was supposed to be a question, but she easily picked up on the accusation in his tone. Her eyes narrowed, not wanting a fight, but sure as hell ready to give one. She was not one to easily back down; even if he _was_ hot as fuck.

"Yes... earlier."

She extended her arm to reach for the hot brew but really, she should have known better. Nothing regarding Sasuke Uchiha would ever be_ that_ easy.

"When?"

The beautiful dark grey iris she was always charmed by, trapped her for a moment. But she was quick to move again, even if it was on principle alone...

"This morning..." She bit out, managing to sway to his will anyways. It didn't matter she thought, moving to try again.

"..."

He held it just out of reach without a word, and if she wasn't afraid he'd accidentally spill it everywhere, she'd deck him good.

Or... at least nudge him in the arm for being so cruel. She could smell the sweet scent drifting towards her and he was being a big, fat jerk right now.

"I had a smoothie earlier, ok? Now can I _please_ have my coffee?" She elaborated, giving him the answers he was seeking.

"You mean your crack?" A smirk had spread across his face, mistaking the deep craving she had today, for caffeine addiction.

Sakura's fist clenched, a knuckle popping.

He brought the drink in front of her, and she would never know if it was because of mercy... or self-preservation.

She took one deep breath, allowing the vanilla to seep into her pores as her fingers gripped the warm cup. She didn't bother to turn and sit properly before she took a sip, still facing him when her eyes closed... a soft moan of contentment leaving her.

Sasuke's eyes followed one swallow, then another… before finally cutting his eyes away. He grabbed his own drink from the cup holder, grateful to have something for his suddenly parched mouth.

She smiled and ultimately settled back, giddy, and happy as can be now that she'd gotten her prize.

"So... what are you in the mood for?"

Sakura opened her eyes and tilted her head in his direction.

"Hmmm?"

While he did not enjoy repeating himself, there was a lack of annoyance in his tone.

"Where do you want to go for lunch? Pick something, or I will. And make sure it's something good too, because you will eat every bite... especially if I'm paying."

The smirk had returned on his face... softer this time before hiding it behind his own cup as he took another sip.

The corner of Sakura's mouth quirked and she mirrored his expression... before reaching for her seatbelt.

**✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧**

* * *

"-_and if they were going to change their minds, surely you would have shared that information by now_."

The wallpaper that stretched across the back western wall never ceased to capture his attention, whenever he visited the spacious office. It was a replica of the world map. The background was a solid black, with slate grey lines outlining every continent and body of ocean.

"_Well, maybe you should speak with Mr. Andrew Williamson at the downtown branch. The little shit would sell his elderly mother to gutter stock if it meant getting_-"

The names of continents and countries were etched along the surface, the calligraphy outlined in silver glittery ink. The reflection causing it to sparkle like faded diamonds. Numbers lined the borders, mapping coordinates to places he'd never been… places he'd probably never see.

"-_how the hell should I know? That's YOUR job. A career that should be reconsidered, if things progress the way they have_-"

It reminded him every time of how he really should take a vacation, why simultaneously mocking him for even bringing up such a thought.

"-_don't call me until it's done, understood_?"

The figure leaning just inside the doorway straightened slowly. Seems like that unfortunate phone call had wrapped up. He adjusted his pose, folding his arms as his booted feet shifted. He opened his mouth, but the man behind the large, oak desk raised his hand; the other wandering to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"If this is more bad news, I'm afraid I have very little patience for it at the moment."

"Hmph. Quite the opposite, in fact."

The dark-haired man behind the desk lowered his hands to peer at the doorway. He removed his reading glasses and stood when the figure at the door flicked his wrist in a come heather motion.

Moving to stand at the entrance they both looked down the hall, to another figure waiting at the far end. The dark-haired man turned back to his business partner with raised brows.

"Stephen-… something or another." He answered easily, inclining his head. "But he goes by the name 'Beez'."

"And why would I care about some kid named Beez?"

The youth in question was unaware of the eyes on him as he stood at the end of the hall, waiting. His phone kept changing color as the screen flashed while loud music could be heard humming from his earpods.

"Because he's the answer to that little problem we have. Remember the group that hacked the app? Well, Beez here was apart of that group. Wasn't hard to find… little shits these days can't help bragging. So I thought… what better person to track down exactly what happened, then someone responsible for the mess in the first place?"

The dark-haired man squared his shoulders, deep lines marking his disgruntlement.

"If what you say is true… then why shouldn't I put a bullet through his meddling skull now, and be done with it. Since he's the _reason_ my money is missing."

Their voices were kept low but it didn't matter, the teen was none the wiser.

"Weren't you the one just cautioning against more killing?" He contended.

"Yes, I did. And if I remember correctly, I'm sure that was mentioned _before_ you-… _took care_ of Hidan." The dark-haired man deadpanned.

"And what exactly would you have me do? Seal him in some deep hole, in the middle of a magical hidden forest? Imprisoned?"

Truly, he swore; sometimes... there _were _no better options than to give someone a night of permanent sleep.

"I would warn for more caution, regarding our future moves. That includes _taking care_ of problems, that _took care_ of _other_ problems. The last thing we need is to leave any trails behind. One mess is enough to deal with."

An eerie pause, before he continued.

"After _this_ one... of course. But _only_ if needed."

Their gazes met in understanding.

The tall figure glanced down the hall one final time, before returning to his office.

He needed a fucking advil... and a shot of something strong.

**✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧**

* * *

She could not quite remember the last time she'd eaten ramen. Funny thing was, she had not had a craving for it, in ages... but something about today had made her pallet crave something steamy…

Salty…

F_amiliar._

Maybe it was in the way Sasuke had fussed over her eating… or lack thereof. The concern, quickly followed with trying to shove something edible down her hatch, well... it was something that reminded her of another time… of another person.

A different place.

And before she knew it, a shadowy figure came to mind in the midst of it all. That beaming smile… so full of concern and care. Bright enough to ease the sting as he'd often berated her wacky eating habits.

"_You need to eat… Sakura-chan_-"

Sakura mentally shook herself from thoughts that made her want to cry, and laugh, at the same time. She tried clearing away the memories along with the accompanied voices, as fast as they manifested. She tried to save herself from the impending heartache that line of thinking would surely bring. Now was not the time to be getting sentimental and teary-eyed.

Especially in the presence of her current company.

It was easy to pivot, matching the grin Sasuke threw her way as she dialed in to pay attention. He continued on with the conversation without interruption, and she perked up to listen once again. There wasn't a valid reason she should be distracted, not when he was here. The corner of her eyes crinkled as her smile matched his, and she found herself lost in his eyes.

So piercing...

So mesmerizing... stealing away her attention and she actively gave in, wanting to lean forward just a bit, if only to get closer.

This was nice.

Just being here in this moment, with him. So carefree and chill... it was everything she needed right now. Like a balm on a wound she wasn't aware of.

So...

Soothing... and peaceful.

Like a warm blanket, you wanted to snuggle under during a chilly night. A feeling she had not felt in a very long time, and she wished this moment would last just a bit longer. But, she needed to come back down to earth at some point.

"Thank you for the food, I haven't had ramen in forever."

She drew a palm across her full tummy, her fingers running across her wool houndstooth mini skirt.

Sasuke's chest rose and fell with a snicker, mentioning that this was the cheapest date he'd ever been on. Admittedly, the ramen food truck _was_ the most delicious either had in a while, though.

_Wait… this was a date?_

The question slipped out and he turned towards her… his mouth twitching in amusement.

"I don't know, is it?"

She released an unladylike snort, folding her arms.

"You never asked me out… so _no_." She could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. A certified brat, if left unchecked.

The hand resting on the steering wheel moved so he could rest his forearm on the midrest between them. Several glossy strands of ink fell into one eye as he turned towards her.

She felt compelled to lick her lips and his greedy eyes followed the movement. Her forearm brushed closer to his and she met his gaze, feeling an amorous heat underneath her that had nothing to do with the heated seats.

Dark lashes broke eye contact as he moved forward, but her eyes stayed stubbornly open in surprise as his nose bumped against hers... her pupils dilating with the soft brush.

The sharp gasp that spilled from her was inhaled by him when their lips finally touched. A small touch of sweltering heat that was barely _anything_ but still so very real, before he leaned away to open his eyes; sending her a teasing glance, draped in want.

It made her feel daring, knowing her earlier thoughts were not so crazy after all. Daring enough to lock gazes with him before she traped his bottom lip between ivory, taking advantage of the reduced distance to scrape the soft flesh with her teeth. A hint of tongue was meant to dampen the sting after the fact… but it just made the fire worse, for both of them. It was her turn to swallow a gasp, this one released by him; as she brought them closer together. The intimate press was everything she'd been craving since _at least_ this morning…

And she _wasn't_ talking about the coffee.

He appeased her, tilting his head in just the right angle to take over. Her hand came to touch his angular jaw as he pressed his tongue to her lips, sighing when she let him in.

His kisses were as sweet as she remembered them to be, with just the right amount of recklessness to make her fingers curl up into his hair… moaning into every savory caress. Receiving another taste she wondered what his reaction would be, if she slid into the seat with him to remove all of the distance and smiled because her inner self was always so much more daring then she ever cared to be. It wasn't often she made an appearance but seemed to be completely on board with the impromptu makeout session. She knew she'd promised not to be greedy but did it count if he was the one pushing closer to her now? Dominating the heated lip lock and she just followed his lead, softening against him at every point of contact.

A small… _whine_ of a sound curled up between them and Sasuke broke away first, eyes peeking open to study her. It took a while for her to gather her wits, breathing harshly along with him. She shook her head as her voice spoke up, scratchy and low but-

"That wasn't me."

Another second went by… long enough for their minds to clear from the sensual fog and to mutually place the sound as they drifted further apart, eyes darting to the back seat of the warm interior.

"_**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE**_**!**"

The driver's door was opened and closed faster then she could fully process just _what the hell_ was going on.

He circled around the back, before coming beside the rear passenger door. The heavy metal was whipped open so rapidly her hair stirred around her head, even though she was sitting in the front seat.

A jingle of chains and another curse before the door was closed firmly.

Sakura turned in her seat to look out the dark tinted window as Sasuke stood a short distance away… Akumaru squatting next to a tree to do his business.

A tinkering laugh sprung free before her hand could cover her mouth. She hoped he was too far away to hear anything. The windows _were_ up after all.

But the sharp glare Sasuke threw her over his shoulder let her know that she'd epically failed.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**✧･ﾟ* : *ﾟ･✧**


End file.
